Screwed up World
by KiiroIka
Summary: In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?
1. Chapter 01

**Screwed ****Up ****World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Not-so-new New Boy<p>

At first I thought that after being 5 years away from this city and this school, things would actually change, and I would easily make it up Konoha Academy's High School Popularity Chart. But as soon as I entered my new classroom and saw the same old batch mates I was with 5 years ago, I knew I was back to the bottom list.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the school's nerd.

I took a seat beside the window and watched as the class talked about random shit. Out of all the classes I had to be in, I just had to be in the class where all the popular kids were. Dammit, my sophomore year was ruined as soon as I opened the door. Unfamiliar faces shrugged, familiar faces immediately recognized me and shot me a glare.

I pushed my thick-rimmed glasses up my nose.

"Oi Sasuke!" A certain loudmouth called. Ah, my best friend. My _popular_ best friend.

"Naruto." I said as he sat beside me. "How're ya, man?" I smiled. I missed this idiot.

"Dude, you left me for five freaking years and you expect me to be fine?" His face held so much fake sadness it made me laugh and punch him on the shoulder.

"Same old drama queen." I smirked.

"F-Y-I I have a girlfriend so that makes me a king." Naruto shot back.

"No shitty way." I chuckled. He let out a sigh.

"I missed you, buddy. Tons." The blond loudmouth patted my back.

"Missed you too, baka." I smiled. He flinched as the door slid open. His girlfriend entered the room.

"Hinata-chan!" He called. He went to her and totally forgot about me. Hinata grinned at him and seemed to notice me. She gave me a little wave.

You see, Hinata's a bitch. She's a bitch only to those who hurt her friends. She packs a mean slap [and punch] and definitely fights for her friends. I am happy to be one of her friends. She's a cool girl—rich, pretty, down-to-earth and she values her friends—no wonder the blonde idiot fell for her.

Yeah, my friends are mostly popular kids. That's the reason why I didn't get bullied so much. But despite that, I'm still the lamest kid I school.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, nice to see you back!" She grinned. I smiled back.

"Good to be back." I replied. She intertwined her fingers with Naruto's. This made my heart twist a bit. I wonder when a girl would do that to me.

"We missed you tons." Hinata giggled. "Naruto's been rambling on how much he hates you for leaving him for 5 years."

"I missed you too." I said. "And, nope, his hate wasn't that obvious when he saw me." Hinata laughed.

"Well, 'ya better thank me for that or else you'd be dead." Naruto smirked. Hinata laughed at her boyfriend's antics and kissed him on the lips. Another scene that made my heart twist.

_Damn that._

'I know.'

_Why can't we get a girlfriend?_

'Because.'

_Because what?_

'Just because. Damn you go away.'

_Can't. I'm your inner. I live here._

'Screw you.'

_Right back at 'ya, Sasu-cakes._

'Fuck.'

_Damn right!_

I hate this dude. I swear he is so talkative and shit. Worse than Naruto.

Little by little, the gang started meeting up, greeting me and stuff.

First there's Shikamaru Nara, the smartest, most hard working student ever. He's popular for his brains and his dad's novels.

Then there's Kiba Inuzaka, a quiet dog-lover whose family owns the biggest chain of pet shops in Konoha city.

Another's Chouji Akimichi, a great cook, like his dad, who's a chef on TV. He's famous for that.

And Shino Aburame, the creepy, silent-but-smart son of two famous entomologists.

There were still one missing.

Ino Yamanaka, a shy, quiet girl who actually has a passion for fashion as her mom owns Konoha's biggest fashion line, _It__Girl._She's famous for only that. If it weren't for that, she told me once, she would be a loser.

Like me.

The whole class started stirring, interrupting my thoughts. They all swarmed to the door. It seemed to have opened.

"Sakura-sama! Marry me!" A boy yelled.

"Sakura-sama, I love you!" A girl squealed.

"Sakura-sama, be mine!" Another boy shouted.

"Sakura-sama, I want to kiss you!" A girl screamed.

"Here we go again." Shikamaru sighed. The "Sakura-sama"s kept on coming. The class was crowding the door I could barely see who this Sakura-sama was.

"Oi, let Sakura-chan pass!" Naruto said and everybody went back to their seats, obviously disappointed.

As the crowd cleared, I first saw two newbies. A readhead with red eyes and glasses. She seemed to be waiting for someone. Beside her stood a pale boy with black hair and black eyes. Then Ino walked in, her blonde hair tied into a low ponytail. Violet classes rest in front of her blue eyes.

And my heart stopped beating.

Following Ino was a girl who had short, messy pink hair. Her skin seemed smoother than ever. Her emerald eyes, pissed and distant, were still so lively. Her pink lips formed a frown. Her uniform, not too tight, fit her body perfectly. Her skirt wasn't too short, but it was short enough for me to see how long her legs are.

She's one of the youngest, most popular models in Konoha and in other cities.

Sakura Haruno.

_She's…_

'She's…'

_Hot!_

'Perfect.'

_An angel!_

'Beautiful…'

I had no idea she studied here.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she, Ino and the other two made their way towards us. Naruto and Hinata were the first to go to them.

"Sakura-chan, how was your vacation?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave him a cold look.

"Same. Work, work, work." She looked at Ino. "_It__Girl_'s summer collection got me busy."

"S-sorry, Saku-chan!" Ino stammered. Sakura gave a small smile. A smile that got my heart jumping for joy.

_Ooohhh, Sasu-cakes' in loooooove!_

'Damn right I am'

"Given that I also spent the whole summer with Ino." The pink-haired angel put an arm over Ino, who looked at me.

"Sasuke-kun?" She smiled.

"Hey Ino." I smiled back. You see, Ino had a major crush on me before. But then I talked to her that I didn't like her. We didn't talk for a week and after that we were closer than ever.

"Sasuke-kun! Youre'back!" She hugged me. The pinkette behind her raised a brow.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, these are our friends." Hinata said, pertaining to the three behind Ino.

"Yeah! Sasuke Uchiha, meet Sai Itsumi, Karin Hikari and Sakura Haruno." Naruto introduced. I glanced at each and every one of them, but my eyes stayed on Sakura for a moment. I looked at Naruto as soon as she looked at me.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-kun" Sai, the boy whom I realized looked very much like me, extended a hand. I shook it.

"I-I'm Karin." The redhead, Karin, adjusted her glasses. I nodded toward her and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san."

"Hn." She said flatly, no emotion whatsoever. Her eyes looked dull, too. I stared into her eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sakura." I said, trying to sound nice. "I've seen you in some billboards, I think."

"Whatever." She said, her eyes narrowing. Okay, I got pissed. What's with the attitude?

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Sasuke." I mocked. She glared at me and I glared back.

"Woah, woah, woah! Sasuke, Sakura, let's not get into any trouble, shall we?" Naruto went in between us as Sakura started rolling up the sleeves of her uniform.

"Who's the jerk?" She asked Naruto.

"You." I butt. Okay, this girl's physically perfect, but man what attitude.

"Why I—" She lifted her fist.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke here is my best friend. he left 5 years ago and now, he's back!" Naruto laughed nervously. Ino held Sakura's fist. Sai's hands were on her shoulders.

"You know, I thought you were an awesome girl, pretty and all, but you're attitude's way jerkier than the jerkiest beef jerky in the world." I said flatly. Okay, I can be a bitch to rude people. My mom taught me manners, you know. But she also told me to be a bitch in times of emergency.

This seemed like an emergency.

_Bitches are for girls._

'I'm a momma's boy.'

_Gay._

'Shut it.'

"Oh that's how you wanna play it, huh chicken-ass head?" Sakura said. She slammed a fist on my table and puts her face as inches from mine.

I had to restrain my blush there because she was still a pretty girl.

"Just because you came back here doesn't mean you're all high and awesome like that. You have to work your way up to the popularity chart before you fight with someone like me." She growled.

"Don't think I would." I glared at her. "I don't want to work my way _down_ just to fight a _loser_ like you."

Okay, the whole class was staring… No, _glaring_. At me.

"Guys, guys, chill!" Naruto said. "Now, now, it's seven thirty and Kakashi-sensei's probably going in any minute now."

Sakura straightened her figure. Her straight face was back, but there was still the same anger in her eyes.

"I will kill you _Uchiha._" She said.

"Not if I kill you first, _Haruno_." I answered back. She narrowed her and turned her head as a man with spiky white hair and black mask that covered his nose and mouth. The students started taking their seats.

"Nice to meet you two." I smiled at Karin and Sai. Naruto sat beside me, with Hinata beside him. Sai took a seat in front of me. Sakura was beside him. Then Ino, then Karin. Shikamaru and Chouji took their seats in front of Ino. Kiba and Shino beside Hinata.

"Now, I suppose this is class 2HS-5, am I right?" The man asked. The class responded with "woo-hoo"s and "yeah"s. Typical popular class response.

"You're late!" A girl exclaimed. She was right. Class was supposed to start at seven. It was only now that I noticed that it was seven thirty.

"I got lost in the path of life." Came the teacher's reply.

"LIAR!" The whole class accused him. I sighed. How the hell was I supposed to learn? I wanted to switch class. "You can't fool us, Kakashi-sensei!"

Especially now that I found a new enemy that would probably turn the whole student body against me.

"Okay now. I am here to announce to you your class partners. When you get assigned to a person, they will be your partner for the rest of the year for all subjects." He announced. I saw students crossing their fingers, probably hoping that they get paired with Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The Kakashi-sensei called. I directed my attention to him. "You get paired with… Haruno Sakura."

My eyes widen slightly with shock. I know that the pairs were chosen randomly, but to be paired with her? Damn, what luck.

_Screw that!_

The glares of Sakura's fans didn't help. I glared daggers at her back. I hate her. As if she felt my glares, she turned to me.

"Get in my way and I kill you."

_This is going to be a rough year._

'Fuck my life.'

* * *

><p><strong>END!<strong>

Haha, I hope that was okay~ Lol, yeah. I've always wanted to do a fic where Sasuke acts like Sakura and Sakura acts like Sasuke. YAY!

Hope ya like!

XOXO,

KiiroIka


	2. Chapter 02

**Screwed****Up****World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A New Rival, A New Friend.<p>

"Damn it, Naruto." I cursed.

"C'mon, maybe you didn't really have to answer back, y'know." He said. We held our lunch trays and sat down.

"Naruto, you of all people should know that I'm a bitch to jerks." I munched on my tomato.

_Weird addiction, dude._

'It tastes delicious, mind you.'

"True, true. You're a bitch, and Sakura's a jerk. Perfect combo." He then took into his mouth his beloved beef ramen.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, but dude, give Sakura a chance. She's an awesome girl. She's just really…"

"Really bitchy to strangers?" I finished his sentence.

"More like being careful." A female voice said. I turned and saw Sakura with the rest of the gang. "Hey, Naruto, since when was this loser allowed on the popular kids' table?"

I sent her a death glare.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke belongs to our group. He's our friend, so he can sit here." Naruto grinned.

"Y-yeah, Saku-chan. Sasuke-kun's part of the group. He just left, and now he's back." Ino added. Gotta love this girl.

_You like her?_

'No fuckin' way. Best friends.'

"He left. I came in. Your slot's filled in, now shoo and look for some other friends." Sakura said.

That hurt.

"Okay, princess," I stood up. As seen on the looks on the faces of my friends, oh, they know what's coming.

_It's Sasuke's ultimate bitch mode, baby._

"I see you're a little bit disappointed that I'm back." I stood up, so I was face to face with her.

Well, not really. I was taller (hell yeah for that).

"Well I am." She answered, setting her lunch tray down.

"Okay. Since I am the original one, I'd rather that I stay here." I said with a calm, as-a-matter-of-fact look that seemed to piss her of.

_Score one._

"But since I know I am way kinder and way better than you in all aspects, and I have no intention of fighting you, as that is a sign of stepping down to a lower level, I shall leave the group." I said, picking up my tray.

"H-hey, Sasuke—" Naruto said.

"I do not want to stoop down to your level." I said, turning my head to look at the pinkette. "Call yourself popular, a model, whatever, but acting that way just because I mocked you, which, by the way, was the cause of your rudeness, is a sign of childishness and being a brat. Now excuse me, I'd rather be mature and leave my former spot to you."

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto said. I was already walking away looking for an empty table.

"Save it, Naruto." I say. I find an empty table and sit there and try to eat silently despite the gasps and glares that were happening around me.

_You officially lost your chances of hooking a girl._

'And friends.'

_You idiot._

'Well, if I was meant to be a loser, I will be a loser.'

-x-

I went back inside the classroom as soon as I finished eating. I sat on my usual seat and just popped my earphones in to calm me down. I looked down my iPhone and chose to play a song that never fails to calm me down.

_Mayonaka no Orchestra._

'Aqua Timez. Great song.'

_Yeah. Awesome. Why not cover that?_

'Meh. Too lazy.'

_C'mon, fans would love it._

'Come to think of it, I haven't updated my YouTube account for a while.'

"Hey, dude."

I took out one of my earphones and looked up at the guy who just called me. He had white hair and golden eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Saw what you did to Sakura." He said, taking a seat beside me. I swallowed, preparing for what he would say.

"And?" I asked, trying not to be so obvious.

"Cool, man. Cool." He grinned. I let out a small sigh of relief. I paused the song on my iPhone and faced him.

"Well, you can't be liked by everyone." I told him and shrugged.

"But how 'ya gonna live being his class partner?" He brought up.

_Whoopsie, forgot about that._

"Oh shit." I replied.

"Well, tell 'ya what. Imma be your friend. We can hang out." He said as he patted my back.

"Thanks, man." I said, bumping his fist.

"By the way, name's Suigetsu. Suigetsu Hozuki." He introduced.

"Suigetsu Hozuki? As in, the gold medalist for last year's Fire Country Swimming Games?" I asked, kind of surprised.

"Yeps yeps, that's me." He grinned.

"Wait, wait. Aren't you afraid of being public enemy number two by befriending me?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nah. Love me, hate me, they can't touch me." He smirked. "I'm one of the school's pride, so touch me, hello detention."

"Nice one." I said. "Thanks."

"Nah, it's nothing." Suigetsu shrugged. "You know, this popularity shit's actually, well, shit. I want to be your friend 'cause, besides knowing you'll be bullied a lot because of what you did, you got spunk. And courage. And balls."

"Yeah." I said lamely, remembering the little moment a while ago. "But my friends would probably hate me for the rest of my life."

"Friends?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah. Naruto, Hinata, Ino… They're my friends. Best friends actually." My shoulders droop down as I stared at my iPhone. "You see, I studied here since elementary. I just left for Oto City five years ago due to a… family affair. Now I'm back to see my spot get replaced by the pink haired model I was crushing on before she opened her mouth."

"Interesting life." Suigetsu said. "Don't worry man. It's a new life. New friends, and I'm gonna be one of those new friends."

"Thanks a lot, dude." I smiled. "I really, really appreciate it."

"Coolio, dude." Suigetsu grinned.

"By the way, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." I introduced myself.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Gossip here spreads real fast."

"Good to know I'm popular." I said sarcastically.

-x-

Classes began and ended quickly. C'mon, Biology and Intermediate Algebra are easy subjects. Lunchtime went by fast, too. Suigetsu and I sat with his friends Juugo, a senior, and, surprisingly, Karin. They were actually a couple. Karin said that she wasn't really close to Sakura, but she was real close to Ino. But we never talked about anything more than that. We shared interests, hobbies and stuff. Suigetsu, Karin and I walked back for our English Language class. After that was Gym class, but the teacher was absent, so it was free period. Karin, Suigetsu and I hung out the whole period.

Naruto and I never talked. Our eyes would meet occasionally, though. He'd always look like he's about to say something, but I quickly look another direction. Ino and I would meet eyes, too. She'd look at me with eyes saying "I am so sorry," but I just look away. Today's just my first day and I've been through a lot already.

"C'mon, man. Let me give you a ride home." Suigetsu said as we walked to the parking. Karin left with Ino already.

"Nah, I'd be fine walking." I said. Really, we just met. It's also embarrassing.

"Yeah, and probably get mobbed by Sakura's fans? Or paparazzi? I don't think so." He said as-a-matter-of-factly while searching for his car keys in his pockets.

"Paparazzi?" I asked.

"Believe me, people here are insane Twits. Whatever gossip they get, they tweet. And update _k-a-gossips. com_."

"_K-a-gossips. com_?" Okay, I never remembered my school getting this weird.

"It's a website that holds all the school's latest news, activities and gossip. Teachers, students, janitors… You name it, they got it." He pressed a button on his key that unlocked his silver Honda Civic.

"Never remembered my school getting this whack since I left." I said, getting in Suigetsu's car.

"Well, it started four years ago." He shrugged. I took the shotgun seat. "Admin's still unknown. Probably those little computer geeks that work for some jocks and queen bees here."

Suigetsu drove out of the school's gate. He started to play music coming from his iPod, connected to his radio. Sky Sailing's "Brielle" started playing.

"You like Owl City?" I asked, knowing Owl City and Sky Sailing is just one artist.

"Yeah. Makes my drives smooth and relaxing. Relieves stress."

"True." I imagined playing on guitar the sweet melody of the song.

"Where do you live, man?" He asked as he stopped because of the stoplight.

"Honey Acres, the one behind Konoha park." I said.

"Really? I live there." Suigetsu chuckled. He started driving once the green light flashed.

"Sweet. I'm on Mangrove Drive." I said as Suigetsu made a right turn.

"Two blocks away. Sycamore Street." He replied.

"Awesome, man. Real cool." I said, real happy that I made a friend, despite all the shit that's happened.

* * *

><p>Aww, gotta love Suigetsu.<p>

Yeah, told ya this is a screwed up world (~^,^)~

Hope ya'll liked!

XOXO,

KiiroIka.


	3. Chapter 03

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Internet and TV, the Worst Gossip Spreaders Ever Invented.<p>

As soon as I arrived home, I grabbed a bunch of tomatoes and munched away.

"What's wrong honey?" my mom asked. She entered the kitchen and sat across me on the dining table. "Hm, munching on tomatoes… I'm taking it that something bad happened."

"Yeah, nothing much though." I said, torturing the tomato, pretending it was Sakura's jerky head.

_Ew, man. She'd never taste as good as tomatoes._

'Correcto presto.'

"Su-chan, it's your first day! How was it?" Mom put on her puppy dog faces.

"Well…"

And I started rambling about my day.

_Ah, the puppy dog face._

'Gets me everytime.'

As soon as I finished my rants, mom looked like she was about to cry.

"You got into a fight with Sakura Haruno?" She said. "And you left Naruto-kun? And Ino-chan? Su-chan, what mess have you gotten into?"

"She started it. No manners, whatsoever." I said, eating my fifth tomato.

_Dude, sometimes I really wonder why you're addicted to that stuff._

"I'm home." Itachi's voice echoed through the house.

"Ta-chan, Su-chan and I are here in the kitchen." She called.

"Mom, when I get famous for being the school's Sakura hater, can I switch schools?" I asked.

"What in the world's wrong, otoutou?" Itachi, my older brother, said, taking a seat beside me. Mom told the whole story.

"Amusing. Just because of that you want to switch schools already?" He said, looking at me mockingly.

"Switch places with me and you'd feel the same." I said, standing up. "I'm heading upstairs."

-x-

I locked my room and took a bath. After that, I put on my black boxers and yellow shirt. I immediately opened my Macbook Air (yes, I have a thing for Apple products) and opened my Facebook account. There were little notifications. All were app requests from my friends back in Oto.

A chatbox popped up.

It was my friend from Oto Academy, Tayuya.

TayuyaHinamori: Hey, Sas! :D

SasukeUchiha: Sup, Tay :)

TayuyaHinamori: How's life? If I ain't mistaken, today's your first day in school, right? :

SasukeUchiha: Yep. Well, Konoha's fine. My school, ugh :|

TayuyaHinamori: Aww. What happened? :\ :(

SasukeUchiha: Shit happened :|

TayuyaHinamori: Aww, Sas! Don't worry, shit happens all the time. What happened anyway?

SasukeUchiha: Long, shitty story. Don't really wanna talk about it. Sorry :\

TayuyaHinamori: Aww, s'okay :) I have homework to do, anyway. Feel better, m'kay? :D

SasukeUchiha: Thanks Tay :) Say hi to the guys for me. Tell them I miss Oto :))

TayuyaHinamori: No prob. We miss you too, Sas! :D Take care : ;)

After that, Tayuya went offline. I stared at the screen for a while and went offline. I decided to check on the site Suigetsu told me about. I typed in the address and waited for it to load. Meanwhile, I opened my Garage Band app and grabbed my electric guitar.

_Yeah, he's gonna make a coverrrrr!_

I strummed a few chords and started playing Super Beaver's "Shinkokyu." I was about to record 'til I decided to check on the site.

_**KONOHA ACADEMY GOSSIP: Hot, hot news!**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno hater alert.**_

_That's right folks, first day and _ItGirl_ model Sakura Haruno already got a hater. Newbie sophomore student Sasuke Uchiha fought with the pinkette in the classroom. Of course, news spread like wildfire! Sources say that Sasuke mocked Sakura after she greeted him politely. Now, come on. I bet he knew she was a model, and to have a model introduce herself to you is no everyday thing. And he mocked her? Poor Sakura. What the hell was this new kid thinking?_

_Talk about RUDE._

_Even after that little fight, he did it again during recess. Seems he tried stealing Sakura's seat in the popular table. Who did he think he was? He sat beside Naruto Uzumaki, and said that it was real childish of her to try and steal his spot in the group. What a total feeler! An asshole indeed._

_After that, he was then seen hanging out with Konoha's top swimmer Suigetsu Hozuki. Even hitching a ride home!_

_Who the hell is this Sasuke Uchiha? Why is he out to mess with the popular kids? Sources say that he already studied here five years ago, and that he was the school's resident nerd and loser. So why is he back? Why didn't he just stay gone? Doesn't he understand that he's just upsetting the balance of the school's popularity chart?_

_Sasuke Uchiha better know what he's doing. I say, for his safety, not to go back to school. It's better for him and for everyone else._

My eyes were wide.

_Holy…_

"FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed. I put my guitar down and pushed my chair to the ground. Who the fucking hell does that woman think she is? And, me, rude? What the fuck? She was the fucking rude one! Jerk of a bitch.

_We are so dead meat._

"Fuck that, I'm not going to school tomorrow." I said, lying down on the bed. "Damn it, what the hell did I do to get this kind of shit?"

_That's it, off to Oto!_

Damn it, I was so pissed. No, angry. No! I was _fuming_.

Just then, my iPhone started ringing. I saw it was Naruto, and decided to pick it up.

"Fuck off, Naruto." I said.

"_No, c'mon Sasuke—"_ He said on the other line.

"My fucking life is ruined thanks your damned pink-haired jerk of a friend." I spat.

"_It's not her fault! It was her fans—"_ He answered back.

"No, not her fans. Her. Fuck that. I hate her, I hate that school, I hate her fans and I just want to leave this fucking town right now." I said.

"_Sasuke, you ass, listen to me—"_

"Fuck no. You're no help. I was gone for five _fucking_ years and I find myself replaced by a model." Okay, I was mad. "Why, wasn't popular enough for ya?"

"_Just shut up and listen—"_

"Damn it, you didn't even do anything to protect me? Why, chicken you gonna lose your popularity for protecting a loser like me? I leave you for five years and this happens? Fuck, you have no idea how infuriated I am right now and I have no intention of talking to you anymore. Goodbye and _FUCK OFF_."

"_Sasu—"_

I hung up. Damn I was so angry, I had to resist the urge to throw my iPhone to the wall.

_iPhone 4 man. Don't throw that._

My phone started ringing again. I looked at it and saw that it was Ino. I rejected the call and decided it was best not to answer the phone. I didn't want to badmouth her just as I did to Naruto. I left the iPhone in the desk drawer and left it there, ignoring the test messages I was just receiving right now.

_Okay. I bet we have enough money to live in Oto and study in Oto Academy again._

"Oi, Sasuke, let me in." Itachi knocked on the door.

"Door's open." I replied through a pillow. This was too much for me to take. Sure, I've gotten into some fight with some popular kids before, but this was insane! I mean come on, seriously? Post it on the net and make it look like I'm some bad guy shit? Well fuck them all!

"Check your TV, channel 42." Itach said, sitting on the corner of my bed. I reached for the remote and turned on the TV to channel 42.

"_That's right, folks. Young model and teen star Sakura Haruno was said to be sassed by some hater in school this morning." _The blonde woman on TV said.

Shit.

_Gossip channel._

_"The pinkette hasn't clarified anything yet, but she stated on twitter that she is very pissed, and that she just wanted to get her old life back."_ The reporter said. A picture of Sakura's tweet appeared on screen. It read:

"_SaksHurrz: I'm very, very pissed right now. I want to get my old life back; maybe things wouldn't have gone so out of hand. #FMFL"_

Now she's trying to get pity from everyone? What. The. _Fuck?_

_"The hater boy even had the guts to let his name be posted on the school's gossip site." _She smirked. My eyes widened as I knew what was coming next. _"That's right. This boy, Sasuke Uchiha, a new student in Sakura's school had the guts to sass the modeling world princess. My my, does he know what mess he has gotten into?"_

"AAAAAAARGH FUCK MY STUPID FUCKING LIFE." I screamed into my pillow. "Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, _fuckit!_"

"Now, now. Let's not over curse, shall we?" Itachi said, turning the TV off.

"I've been over cursing since I saw the news on our school's gossip website." I said. Damn, this man's not helping.

"So, you gonna go to school tomorrow?" Itachi asked and sat beside me. "You seem to be stuck in a deep, deep well."

"Fuck you. Not helping at all." I spat and glared at him. His face was still calm, like he didn't give a damn shit.

_Damn, your brother's real cool and shit._

'Oh, he's shit alright.'

_I think he's cool._

'Fuck off, bitch.'

"Well, it's better than saying: 'Hey, Sasuke, go to school tomorrow! Think positive! You can surpass this, you're a great guy! Sakura Haruno's just a model blah blah blah,' right?" He said, lying down beside me and resting his head on his hands. "We all know life isn't like that, so it's better I ask about what you're really going to do rather than say things that will end up misleading you tomorrow, resulting in a crappier life."

_Damn, he's so cool._

'No, he isn't.'

_I'm you, and I say what you really feel._

'Yeah, that's why I wish you'd just go away.'

_Tch. Meanie._

"I…" I was at a loss for words. I really haven't thought what I was going to do. "You have a point." I admitted.

"So, what you gonna do about it?" He asked.

Just as I was about to answer, the doorbell rang.

"Su-chan, it's for you!" Mom called. I rolled my eyes. Itachi and I headed downstairs and I saw a flash of pink on the door.

"Oh shit, no." I said, making a turn to run back to my door. "Tell mom I'm asleep or something."

"Sasuke's coming." Itachi yelled. I glared daggers at him. "Hey, the girl went to your house. Don't be a coward, talk to her."

"No fucking way. That bitch ruined my life and now I'm public enemy number one. Not only here in Konoha but probably the whole Fire Country!" I said, really pissed.

_Damn, I hate her._

'Got that right.'

"Oi, Sasuke, get down here." I heard Naruto call.

"C'mon, Sasuke." Wait, Suigetsu?

"S-sasuke-kun!" That was Ino.

I glared at Itachi like it was his fault. He stared at me and smiled. "You can thank me later, otoutou." He said as he walked back to the room.

"Fuck this." I growled and stomped my way downstairs, making sure I had my meanest glare/angry face on. I reached downstairs and saw Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Suigetsu, my mom and the pink-haired she-devil in the living room.

"What?" I asked, a hint of anger obvious in my voice.

"Su-chan, why not sit down for a while?" Mom patted the space between her and Sakura.

"Not until they tell me what's going on." I said, crossing my arms.

"This was Sakura's idea." Naruto said. "She came here to tell you something."

I looked up and prepared for whatever bitchiness she was going to utter.

* * *

><p>EDITED! Tayuya's last name! (From Yakushi to Hinamori)<p>

Because I remembered that Yakushi was Kabuto's last name (ugh, no wonder it sounded oh so familiar)

Anyway, please review/PM me on other mistakes!

Ja~


	4. Chapter 03point5

**Screwed****Up****World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Teaser Chapter: What Sakura Has To Say<p>

Damn that Uchiha boy for being such a brat. I don't even know what I'm doing here in his house! If it weren't for Naruto and Ino, I wouldn't be here.

But _no_, they want us to work out and be friends. God, why does my life suck?

_I now know where he got his beautiful skin! From his mom._

'Shut the fuck up!'

God, this woman's so annoying.

_C'mon, his skin is beautiful! And those eyes, oh so beautiful eyes under those cute nerdy glasses that just make his face oh-so-cuter._

'I want you to shut up and go die in a hole or something.'

_Aww, Sakki, how dare you say that to your inner?_

'I don't give a fuck about any word that comes out of your mouth.'

_I only speak the truth._

'No, you don't.'

_Yes I do. I am you and I am only voicing out what you really feel._

She has a point, so I stay silent. Damn, this woman's always right.

…

…

What? Why ya lookin' at me like that?

…

STOP GRINNING!

…

I don't like Sasuke. He's a little mother effin brat that has no sense of the people he's messing with! He is stupid, annoying, idiotic, bitchy and most of all ugly. His skin isn't that beautiful, too!

…

_You like him._

'I fucking don't.'

"What?" Speak of the devil. I didn't know this duck-assed head was already downstairs.

_Oh,__he __is __so __hot __without __his __glasses __on._

"Su-chan, why not sit down for a while?" His mom patted the space next to me. Heh, Su-chan.

_Oh man, I can see that his body's well toned…_

"Not until they tell me what's going on." He replied, crossing his arms. I mean seriously, this kid's a brat. His eyes were glaring at me, obviously fuming.

_Oh my, such beautiful eyes…_

'Would you shut the fuck up? I can't think evilly here!'

_Do __you_have _to __think __evilly?_

"This was Sakura's idea." Naruto piped up, interrupting the fight that was brewing between me and my inner. "She came here to tell you something."

Sasuke gave me an intense glare that made me shiver. Damn, his eyes are so… so…

_Smexy._

'Intense.'

"You better thank me for this. I swallowed up all my pride just to tell you this." I said, standing up whilst clenching my fists. I noticed him bit his lip, as if preventing himself to answer back to me and finally give me a chance to reply.

"What is it?" He mumbled, his eyes trailing to the side.

"I am sorry." I blurted out, softer than I expected it. He looked up at me with confused, shocked eyes. "True, my rudeness started this all. Now your public enemy number one and I plan on helping you get out of that."

"And?" Sasuke asked. I knew what he was waiting for.

"I shouldn't have kicked you out of the group." I said lamely. His eyes looked at me and showed no emotion whatsoever. It scared me. What would he say? C'mon, I apologized!

_Why you scared?_

'Get that smug look of your face.'

_Scared he doesn't like you back?_

'FUCK OFF.'

"I forgive you." Sasuke said, but his face held an angry expression.

"You don't seem to like forgiving me." I said, pissed that he is obviously not contented.

"No, I don't." He spat. "But I will, since it's rude for me to turn down an apology."

Okay, so he just forced himself to forgive me? What the fuck? I swallowed all my pride to apologize to him! I fucking went to his house just to say sorry to him! And, what? Find out he just forced himself? What the fuck with that?

"Listen, you little brat. I say sorry, I did what I was supposed to do and you just force yourself to forgive me? What is—"

"Are you sure you weren't forced to say sorry?" He butt in.

Damn it, what's with this guy?

* * *

><p>Tis a teaser chapter!<p>

Yes, It's really supposed to be short. IDK if it's really supposed to be called a teaser chapter. IDK. I really wanted to stop here, so you guys could guess what's gonna happen next X3

But because this chappie's just a teaser, Imma have to upload two chapters to make it up to 'ya!

Mehehe, keep them reviews comin'!

XOXO,

KiiroIka :3


	5. Chapter 04

**Screwed****Up****World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Give Everything a Shot<p>

I was shocked when she apologized. I never really thought she would.

_Aww, she's a good girl after all._

'Me forgiving her doesn't mean I like her.'

"And?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have kicked you out of the group." She added.

Hm, still… I don't like her.

"I forgive you." I said. She must've noticed that I wasn't enjoying this.

"You don't seem to like forgiving me." She said. I just stared at her.

"No, I don't." I admitted. "But I will, since it's rude for me to turn down an apology."

She was mad, all right. Her face scrunched up as soon as I stated my reason.

"Listen, you little brat. I say sorry, I did what I was supposed to do and you just force yourself to forgive me? What is—"

"Are you sure you weren't forced to say sorry?" I added.

I don't really trust this girl.

_Yeah. Though, I think we're going too far._

"Look," She said, looking to the side, "I don't like you, too. I only said sorry because it was the right thing to do."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested. I suddenly realized that Suigetsu was probably outside.

_He went outside, probably._

"No, Naruto. It's the truth." She added. "Besides… He doesn't like me, either."

"Yes, Naruto. I don't like her." I told him. "We both have the same reason for apologizing and forgiving—it was the right thing to do. But that doesn't mean we like each other."

She looked at me, and for a second I saw something in her face that made my heart skip a beat or two.

_She looked…_

Hurt.

-x-

"Okay, you two still don't like each other?" Itachi said, pressing some keys on my keyboard.

"Yeah, we seemed to agree with that." I said.

_Seemed to._

'I still can't get over that face.'

_But it went away in a few seconds._

'Yeah. Typical.'

"And what about the gossips and stuff?" Itachi said as he started to play a song.

"Well, she's going to clarify things, and say that everything's okay." I opened my laptop and clicked on the Garage Band app.

"You gonna do a cover?" Itachi asked and went beside me.

"Probably." I said. "Mayonaka no Orchestra. Been so long since I last posted in YouTube."

"Oto did have a big influence on your love for music, didn't it?" Itachi smiled.

"Well, duh. It's the world's biggest music industry ever." I rolled my eyes. I picked up my guitar and looked at Itachi. "Care to help me with the violin?"

"Why not?" He smirked.

-x-

I was supposed to ride my bike to school, but Suigetsu saw me and I hitched a ride once more.

_Seriously, you need a car._

Our first period was English Language class. There were a lot of students in the classroom already. They were all still giving me glares, but I shrugged. I'll be getting them the whole year, anyway.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called. He had that silly grin on his face again.

"Yo, Naruto." I smiled. He sat beside me.

"Glad you and Sakura-chan are okay." He said.

"Yeah. But I still don't like her." I finished. I popped earphones into my ears and decided to listen to Taylor Swift.

…

…

What? I like her!

"But you should still give her a chance." I heard Naruto say. I looked at him. "She's a really awesome gal when you get to know her."

"Heh, she doesn't like me back. Better to stay that way." I chuckled. The students started crowding the door once more. I take it that Sakura's already here.

"Oi, oi, stop crowding the door!" Naruto yelled. The students went filing back to their seats, just the same as yesterday.

_It seems to be a routine already._

'Yups.'

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Guys, over here!" Naruto waved. The gang placed their bags on the seats surrounding me and Naruto. I glanced over to look at Sakura. Our eyes met, and for a second, I saw the same expression I saw yesterday.

_Dude, seriously._

'Why?'

_Duh, she's hurt about something you did, obviously._

'What? C'mon, we both don't like each other, that's it.'

_I'm beginning to think…_

'What?'

And after that my inner bailed on me. Seriously, this dude confuses me. I looked at Sakura once more, and her face was back to normal. And by normal, I mean: cold, straight, and distant. Yet her eyes pop out and immediately makes me feel lighter.

_Her eyes are so pretty, man._

'Hn.'

_Seriously! I mean, do you see the way they shine?_

'You're deluding yourself.'

But I have to admit, her eyes really are beautiful.

_You like her._

'Physically. No, wait, I don't!'

_Hmmm…_

'Get rid of that smirk.'

"Class, settle down please." Kurenai-sensei said as she set her books down on the table. "Since I know most of you are too lazy to do anything when you are given too much things to do, I decided to give your project early."

"AWWWW!" The class cried. How typical. Losers too lazy to do a project. An English Language project! Come on, it's so easy!

"If I am not mistaken, Kakashi already gave you your class partners." She said. I looked at Sakura, who glanced at me for a moment then looked at Kurenai-sensei. The other students glared at me then looked at Sakura. "May I ask you to sit with your partners while I explain your project?"

The class started moving. Sakura didn't move, so I take it that I'll be the one moving to her.

_Wow, a total princess._

'Who cares? No point getting into a fight.'

I moved to the seat beside her, and just looked at Kurenai-sensei.

"Okay, guys. Straight to the point. Your project is to make a poem. And since I collaborated with our music teacher, Jun-sensei, this poem will be turned into a song for her project." Kurenai-sensei explained.

"Yes. Gosh, I've been waiting so long." I muttered. Finally, a project where I know that I am very, _very_good at.

"You write songs?" I heard Sakura say. I turned to her and saw eyes focused at Kurenai-sensei. But I can tell that she was waiting for an answer.

"Kind of. Yeah." I said. "I love music, you know. I learned to love it more when I went to Oto."

Yeah, she wasn't asking for that explanation, but when it comes to music, I just start saying those stuff.

And then I remember Tayuya.

During my first day in class, she welcomed me. She was the class president back then. And everybody in that class of mine was like family. Since I was a new student, when I entered the room the first day, party poppers and little trumpets filled my ears as streamers and balloons filled my eyes. I didn't think what happened in _Alice __Academy__'__s __Special __Class_(when Mikan joined the Special Class thing) (yes, I watched that) would happen in real life. And every time we got a new student or two, I'd help Tayuya and the gang fix up a party or something.

Oh, how I miss those days.

_I knew it, you are gay._

'Fuck off bitch.'

"So I'm expecting a high grade on this, 'kay?" Sakura cut my thoughts. She still sat the same way as a few minutes ago. "I have a feeling you're good at this."

"Of course." I smirked. She turned her head toward me and gave me a cold look.

"My feelings are often wrong." She said. Although I saw a specific glint in her eyes that I can't quite figure out. She seemed like she was convincing herself.

As Kurenai-sensei discussed, I can't help but let my mind go back to my memories in Oto. I really love that city, and somehow, staying here in Konoha makes me feel a little… homesick.

I remember when my friends and I had our first karaoke get-together.

_Well, first for us, you mean. They probably had it a lot of times._

Two weeks since we arrived, we already had a band: _Seventh __High __Sound-off._ I was the, ehem, vocalist, and sometimes keyboardist. Tayuya was also vocalist. She also played the flute and the harmonica. Sakon and Ukon, the twins, were lead guitar and rhythm guitar respectively. Kimimaro, the goody-two-shoes-slash-big-brother of the group, was the violinist. He was also the band manager (or acts that way). Kidomaru, the brains of the group, was on bass and Jirobo, our big baby, was on drums.

_We sang pretty well, didn't we?_

'Great band. Really great band.'

_I miss 'em._

'Especially Tayuya.'

_Yeah. Awesome girl. Very, very awesome girl._

But that was all before. Now I'm in Konoha, with Sakura Haruno as my partner. Seventh High Sound-off was far behind, and all I can do is to make do with the life I'm stuck in right now.

* * *

><p>AWWW I'M GONNA CRY.<p>

YOU KNOW WHY?

BECAUSE I BROKE MY PROMISE TO ALL OF YOU AND UPDATED VERY LATE. AND I ONLY HAVE ONE CHAPTER. ='((((((((((

I broke my own heart because of this :''(

Okay, reason for my absence:

WE WENT OUT. And the laptop wasn't with me /3 –cuts wrist-

And I lost inspiration. Now it's school time [again] and I'm bursting with inspiration (way to be soooooooooooooo wrong timing). :| :'(

I have so much to make up for. :

I'll try my best and sneak out tomorrow to be able to finish the fic! YAY! :P

NOTE: This ain't my laptop. I don't have my own nyehehehehe. :|

Anyways, GOMEN NASAI! :'((

Ahh, Sound 4. Love 'em. Especially Tayuya! And Kimimaro! XD

Oh and, yeah, this is chapter 4. Because the previous one to this was a teaser chapter (or whatever you call it, IDK!) Hehe ;)

XOXO

KiiroIka


	6. Chapter 05

**Screwed ****Up ****World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Music<p>

I've never, ever invited Sakura over. The apology didn't count, 'cause I didn't invite her.

You see, it's been three weeks since our English Language and Music project were given. The other projects started following, too. For Biology we needed to research on some sort of plant…

_Pshhh, easy peasy._

And for Intermediate Algebra we were given one 100 top-of-the-tops problems to answer…

_Give me a pen and paper and five hours, I could finish that. 100% prefect._

History? Oh c'mon, a little pop-up book of what happened during the World War II…

_I can do that with my eyes closed._

Our Arts, Computer and Physical Education projects were still not given, but I bet I'd have a lot of time for that.

_Hell yeah. Since when did we lose time for schoolwork?_

And all the gossips? Of course, they still keep coming. But Sakura had already made it clear that there is no bad blood between us, and that she started the fight. Some fans sent mails saying 'sorry,' while some kept on saying that I bribed Sakura or whatever.

_At least that hell's over._

'One way or another. Yeah.'

I checked my iPhone and looked at the photo of Seventh High Sound-off. It was taken in the grassy field beside Oto's Strawberry Farms. Tayuya was in the middle, I was on her right. Kidomaru and Kimimaro were to my right. On Tayuya's left were Sakon and Ukon, and Jirobo. Tayuya had an arm around my neck, and I had an arm around hers and Kidomaru's. Kidomaru's hand was on Kimimaro's shoulder. Sakon and Ukon looked like they were trying to wrestle each other, while Jirobo posed with a peace sign. All of us, except for Kimimaro, who was only smiling, had stupid grins on our face. The edited version, the one we call our: "Band Album Photo" (for our covers and stuff) was the wallpaper on my Mac.

_I miss them all._

I smiled as I remembered everything during the time the photo was taken. Then I heard the doorbell ring and took a deep breath.

You see, I've never invited any girl to my house except for Ino, Hinata and Tayuya. And they were all with the guys.

"Su-chan, Sakura-chan is here!" My mom called gleefully from downstairs. I passed by the mirror in the hallway and did a last-minute check.

_Dude, it's just Sakura._

'I know. It doesn't hurt to look good… Better, I mean, than I actually am.'

_Oh well, it is a study date anyway._

'FUCK YOU.'

"Oi, Sasuke, never keep a girl waiting." She was already behind me. "God, don't make yourself look worse than you already are. C'mon, let's get to work."

"Hey, who died and made you boss under my roof?" I asked, but still let her drag me by the wrist to my room.

"No one died, and, oh, your mom told me to just go upstairs." She said, facing me. The two of us sit in front of my door.

"Fine, fine," I said, opening my door, "but my room, my rules."

To be honest, I was kind of nervous letting a girl in my room. What would she think? I have tons of band posters, manga/anime posters, doodles and drawings, and Seventh High Sound-off photos plastered in a cool, messy way on my barely-seen royal blue walls. I have little colorful lights bordering the topmost part of all four walls—I switch them on because they make me happy (no, I am not gay). I have a long desk that stretches from one wall to another. My desk is neatly organized: mangas and books in one drawer, writing supplies in another, paper, notebooks… You get it. My three guitars and keyboard are placed beside my big, white cabinet, all opposite my desk. My bed, covered in white bed sheets matched with black pillows, stood in the middle. My room was a bit big, I guess. Probably around four by four queen-sized beds. And my room's really tidy… it just looks messy because of the wall.

"I got to hand it to 'ya, nice room." Sakura said, looking at the posters. She then took notice of my guitar and keyboard. Her eyes slightly widened and she swallowed. "H-hey, you play?"

_Did she just…_

'Stutter?'

"Yeah, why?" I asked, materializing next to her. I looked at her. She looked so amazed at the instruments, as if she was a kid seeing balloons. I can tell she wanted to touch them.

"Go ahead, play."

She twitched.

"I… can't." She finished. She had the same look on her face.

"Well, it ain't that hard." I said, grabbing a guitar. "Wait, why don't you play?"

She bit her lip. Wow, Sakura Haruno? Really? As in, nervous?

"W-well…" Sakura grit her teeth. "I… I kinda have no time for any of that right now. My mom only allows me to focus on work and school."

"But do you want to learn because you love it?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed and handed her my beginner guitar (which was hidden in my closet, by the way).

"How many more guitars are you hiding in this room?" She asked as she positioned the guitar. I chuckled.

"No more, don't worry." I positioned the guitar on my lap. So did she. "What song do you want me to play?"

"P-play?" Sakura's face was flushed.

I have found her weak spot.

_Guys who play instruments, eh? Wait til she hears our voice._

"Yup, play." I said.

"Uh, something by Taylor Swift?" She said, slightly blushing.

_Easy!_

"Okay then." I started strumming a D chord, followed by A, Em and then G, then the whole pattern again.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura's expression.

She was _mesmerized._

_R-really?_

As I was about to open my mouth to sing (I accidentally prolonged the intro because I got too distracted with her facial expression), mom calls me from downstairs.

"Su-chaaaaaaan! We're out of eggs and milk! You think you could go buy some from the supermarket so we can bake some cupcakes for Haruno-san?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, dude, it's okay…" Sakura started.

"Nah, it's my mom. She insists." I chuckled. I stood up, put my guitar on the guitar stand and set up my Mac. "You can use the net if you like."

"Thanks." I heard her silently say.

"Be back in a few."

With that, I went out of the room.

* * *

><p>You know, I probably have a lot of imaginary cuts on my wrist for not updating fast :(<p>

Sorry. Really.

Okay, next is another teaser chapter! (Sorry, haha.)

Thank you!

KiiroIka.


	7. Chapter 05point5

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.5: My Weakness<p>

I am a sucker for musically-inclined guys.

A real sucker.

I melt whenever I hear a guy play any instrument. _Any_ guy play.

And here's Uchiha.

_Damn, he's sooooooo…_

I shrugged my inner away before she could even finish it.

How the hell could I lose my cool, calm, arrogant image in front of him! God, this is going to scar me for life.

"Su-chaaaaaaan! We're out of eggs and milk! You think you could go buy some from the supermarket so we can bake some cupcakes for Haruno-san?"

I smiled inwardly at his mom's nickname.

Heh, Su-chan.

"No, dude, it's okay…" I said.

"Nah, it's my mom. She insists." He chuckled. He stood up, put his guitar on the guitar stand and set up his Mac. "You can use the net if you like."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Be back in a few." Then he left.

I stared at the wall for a while, still surprised at the fact that Loser Uchiha plays instruments! God, and his room's hot, too!

_Oh yes. It would look better with us and him in his bed. Ooh lah lah…_

'Fuck you, perverted bitch.'

_I love you too, Sakura-chan!_

I have no idea what to do.

_Might as well take a peek at his stuff._

'Yeah, might as well.'

I stood up and took a look around. First I looked at one of the pictures on the wall. It was Sasuke and a bunch of people, probably from his former school. They were all laughing, and bubbles surrounded them. Scribbled messily on the lower right corner of the picture looked like a logo.

"Seventh High Sound-off" It read. I wonder what that is?

_Probably their group name?_

'More like their band name.' I thought as I looked at the picture next to it. The same people, but this time it was as if their playing. I felt my stomach perform a summersault as I saw Sasuke's role.

Vocals.

_Oh, so I bet he's a good singer, too!_

'C'mon, he's probably not _that_ good.' My eyes trailed to the side.

_C'mon, let's go check out his Mac!_

I sighed. Since I had no other thing to do, I did as my inner suggested. He did turn it on for us to use it.

I sat on the chair and looked at his wallpaper. The same people, the same logo.

_Definitely his band._

I clicked on the Safari icon and waited for it to load. I clicked on the iTunes icon and waited for it to load, too.

My fingers drummed the table as Safari loaded first. It directed to Facebook.

_He doesn't know how to logout, does he?_

Before I could log him out, a group chatbox popped out. It was Seventh High Sound-off again.

TayuyaHinamori: HEYY! We're all online!

JiroboUso: Ukon isn't :|

SakonHiragashi: well sakon beat me to the laptop. now i'm sharing his account. asdfghjkl hmphhh –u.

TayuyaHinamori: Yup, that's Udon all right. No caps :)))

KimimaroTakeru: Hey, Sasuke's online

KidomaruChika: YO SASUKE!

TayuyaHinamori: How're you Sas? Glad the Sakura Haruno thing's worked out for you :D

SakonHiragashi: YOU freaking talked to Sakura Haruno? God you are lucky as hell man. –Sakon here.

JiroboUso: Tayuya didn't have to tell me. We heard it on the news!

SakonHiragashi: he made it to tv before I did. lucky, luck bastard –u

I didn't know what to do. His best friends were chatting with me about, well, me!

SasukeUchiha: Uh, guys, sorry to disappoint, but Sasuke's out. I'm his… friend. I was just about to log out his account when you chat with me. I'm sorry.

TayuyaHinamori: Awwwwwww. Sorry. Who's this anyway? I've always wanted to meet Sasuke's friends! :D :

SasukeUchiha: Uhhhh… Well, we're not actually friends. Just class partners…

JiroboUso: So, what's your name?

SasukeUchiha: …

KimimaroTakeru: Ah, nevermind. Sorry to bother you :)

I logged out after that. Actually, I didn't even feel like using Facebook anymore. I went to YouTube. Then I was directed to his account.

This guy never logs out, doesn't he?

_Well duh, it IS his laptop._

I looked his account name and my eyes grew wide.

'Holy shit…'

_Oh my God, he's…_

My YouTube idol/crush.

Ekusasuchi023

_Duhhhh. Now it makes sense. Ekusas equals sasukE. Uchi is uchiha. Duh duh duh duh DUHHH!_

I ignored my inner and focused on my heart beating fast. Is he really, really, _really _him? My long-time celebrity crush? Sasuke Uchiha? _Mycrush?_

'Ugh! I knew it! I knew there was something about Sasuke!'

_Yay, this gives you more reason to like him! Hee hee!_

No. This is bad. Me like Sasuke? As in, the guy who insulted me and humiliated me? NO. FREAKING. WAY.

"Oi, what you staring at?" I jumped a bit and looked at him, standing by the door.

And for some odd reason, he seemed more different that before.

He seemed better.

* * *

><p>EDITED: Again, Tayuya's last name (from Yakushi to Hinamori)<p> 


	8. Chapter 06

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Odd but Comfortable… Oddly Comfortable<p>

"Oi, what you staring at?" I said. She flinched a bit and looked at me with, wait, what?

She looked, no, stared at me with amazed eyes.

_What the?_

"You're Ekusasuchi023 on YouTube." She said. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Uh, yes." I said, biting the inside of my cheek. I did try to hide my face for a reason. "What's it to you?"

"Well," She hesitated for a while, then spoke, "I know a lot of people that like you. You're very popular you know."

"Oh. Good to know." I said, half sarcastically, and took a seat beside her.

"Well, doesn't that affect you? Ekusasuchi023 was voted the school's favorite YouTube star last year." She said. I shut my laptop down.

"Uh, not really. You see, I don't want to be popular." I explained as I brought out some paper and two pens.

"Oh? Why not?" She asked. I sighed. Man, this girl confuses me. First she was a jerk, then she was my enemy, now she's little miss "I-am-so-curious-about-you" and shit.

_She's into you, duh._

'Shut up.'

"Well, I just don't want to." I said. It was an honest answer. I really don't know why, but I don't want to be popular. I don't _need_ to.

"I'm taking it that you don't want me to pester you more on why you don't want to be popular." She smirked.

"Yes. Glad you noticed." I smirked back. "C'mon, let's get to work."

-x-

It was already seven when we finished. It took us so long because we already finished the poem and the song. And we pigged out on mom's cupcakes.

"How do you stay thin?" I asked, munching on my cupcake.

"It's a Sakura thing." She chuckled. "So, we ready to pass this project?"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand around. "That way we have fewer things to worry about."

"True that." I picked up the CD that contained the song and the two bond papers that contained the song lyrics and the poem.

_Man, Sakura has a beautiful voice._

'… Well, she does.'

Yes, she does. She has a naturally beautiful voice that could make any guy's heart melt right through their freaking ribs.

…

…

…

I'm not saying it happened to me. I'm just stating a fact.

'Stop smirking.'

_Oh, haha, yes I will._

'I said stop, idiot.'

_Fine, fine. Sheesh._

"You keep this." I handed the CD and the papers over to her. "I might lose it."

"Yeah. So I can make sure I won't ever have to sing with you again." She chuckled.

"Defenitely." I followed. The two of us laughed for a while, and then everything was silent. She stared at my guitar while I stared at her. We sat on the bed like that for a while, 'til I broke the ice.

"So, you know, Sakura, you have a really beautiful voice." I said. Her green eyes brightened. "Yeah, I mean it."

"Y-you really think so?" Her cheeks turned slightly pink. I was actually surprised at how shy she was. Her cold, I-don't-give-a-damn-about-the-world attitude suddenly disappeared. The Sakura with me, right now, is just like a normal girl.

"Yeah." I smiled. She bit her lip and looked away.

"W-well, I have to go." She said, regaining her cold demeanor. "Thanks, Uchi—Sasuke. Thanks, Sasuke."

"No problem, Sakura." I smiled. She rolled her eyes and smirked. We walked to my door. From the corner of my eye, I saw her look sad. She glanced around the room for a bit, and then we went out. I walked her to the front door, and mom was already telling her to stay.

"Dinner, please? Haruno-san, you don't have to go!" Mom whined. "I would love to have some female company around. The boys are no fun at all."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." I smiled a bit. My mom obviously liked Sakura. "But my mom wants me home early. I'm sorry."

"Awww… Well, it was nice meeting you, Haruno-san." Mom smiled a sad smile.

"Please, no need to get so formal. Call me Sakura." Sakura shook her hand.

"Sakura-chan…" Mom smiled. "Call me Mikoto, then."

"Okay, Mikoto-san." Sakura bowed her head. "Thank you for the cupcakes. They taste absolutely delicious."

"I hope to see you again, Sakura-chan!" My mom waved as I walked her to the driveway.

"Same to you, too, Mikoto-san." Sakura smiled, a bit sadly. I decided to push the thought away as mom shut the door.

"Hey, you know, mom really likes you." I blurted. "She always wanted a daughter."

She stared at me and nodded.

"I like her, too."

We stayed quiet for a while, the moonlight shining above us. And I decided to break the ice again.

"Hey," I said. "Why don't we put everything that happened behind us, and start over?" The words just rolled out my tongue. She looked a bit shocked, but then she smirked.

"Hn. We'll see." She held out her hand. I shook it. A sleek, black Porsche arrived and I decided to open the door for her.

"Hey, I owe you a guitar lesson. Drop by sometime." I smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Uchiha?" She mused, smirking.

"I-uh-ah-n-no." I babbled. My cheeks felt hot, and I realized I was blushing.

"Well, whatever." She said as she got in the car. I closed the door and she rolled down the window.

"Uh, was that a yes?" I was still blushing, and she was still smirking. She was probably happy that she had this effect on me.

"We'll see, Sasuke." Her eyes shone. "But leave Friday night free." And she drove away.

'So… That was a yes?'

_Bah, women, so confusing!_

'Is this a date? No!'

_Uh, pal, technically, it is._

'N-no. God, it's just Sakura…'

_Yeah. JUST Sakura._

'Y-yeah, no biggie.'

I tried to ignore the growing joy I was feeling in my heart as I walked past a smirking Itachi.

"Snagged a date, otoutou?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>OMG! Big, embarrassing mistake!<p>

When I re-uploaded chapter 6, I accidentally put chapter 5! It was the time I was re-editing my work, and probably copied the whole chapter 5 to chapter 6 and didn't freaking notice! XD SORRY! That was very, very careless of me.

Anyways, it's fixed, now! A big, big, _biiiig_ thank you to LilyVampire for pointing out my mistake. Thank you, dear!

Now that that's fixed, I will be uploading chapetr nine hopefully withing the day because I'll be going to the dentist this aftie, so yeah.

Ja~!

KiiroIka *banana dance*


	9. Chapter 07

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Brother Bonding<p>

"Oi, Sasuke." A certain pinkette called and sat beside me.

"Hey Sakura." I smiled. She only nodded.

"Listen, about Friday…"

"The date?" I asked. I immediately blushed as I realized what I just said. Sakura raised a brow and smirked.

"So you were asking me out, huh, Uchiha?" Her emerald eyes pierced through my onyx ones.

"Oh? Uh, ahh, err…" I stuttered. Damn, why does she make me act like this? "N-not a date. Just… Uh, guitar lessons. Yeah, that!" I tried convincing myself.

"Hn, whatever." She still had that victorious smirk on her face. "The thing is: I won't be able to go."

I frowned a bit. She scowled.

"Really? Well…"

"My mom didn't let me." She gritted her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows. "She said that if it's not related to school or work, I am not allowed to go."

"Aww, really? Well, it's okay then…" I said, trying to hide the disappointment I felt. She clenched her fists and looked at me with anger.

"It's not." She growled. "It will never be."

Okaaaaay, that was a wee bit unsuspected.

"Sakura, you okay?" I asked. She must've realized that she was seething. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah." She had her poker face back on, but anger was so obvious in her eyes. "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe some other time. Thanks anyway."

"Oh. Okay then." I smiled sadly as she stood up and walked back to her seat, her fists still clenched. When she wasn't looking, I sighed and slouched and frowned. I was seriously looking forward to that date.

Yes, fine, I surrender. I love calling it a date so piss off.

_Aww, it's okay, Sasuke!_

I ignored my inner as classes started. The rest of the day went well—me acing my seatworks, perfecting my quizzes, getting bashed by haters—as well as the rest of the week. I was already back to sitting with Naruto and the guys (Suigetsu doesn't mind—he says he's happy for me) and it felt great reviving those old times. We caught up, and even hung out in a café last Thursday afternoon (where we had to save Sakura from being mobbed by her fanboys. Eww.) and went out to watch a movie. I slept over at Naruto's place (a HUGE mansion, by the way) and we barely slept, so when we arrived school, we were so sleepy, we almost got detention (seriously, Naruto and I were simultaneously—and unconsciously—hitting our heads on the tables).

I spent the weekend helping my mom and Itachi clean the house, since we decided to treat mom to a day at the spa and a posh hotel.

_Seriously? Posh? Are you gay or what?_

'Fuck off, asshole.'

"So… I take it that you like this Sakura girl, huh?" Itachi asked, washing the dishes.

"No one asked you." I blurted. He laughed at me.

"You idiot, I asked you." Itachi smirked. Ugh, I swear I hate my brother.

_I like him, too! God, I'd go gay for him anytime._

"EWW! FUCK YOU!" I replied. Itachi stared at me with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked, smirking. "Well, I knew I was that hot. But I didn't know I was hot enough to actually turn my _baby brother_ on."

"I just said that out loud, right?" I said, very embarrassed and dumbfounded.

"Yes you did, baby bro." He laughed. "Very, _very_ loud."

"W-well, that wasn't meant for you!" I pouted and blushed.

"Hn. Thought so." Itachi's laughs turned into chuckles, and then eventually faded away. "So, do you like Sakura-chan?"

"S-sakura-_chan_?" I resisted the urge to break the plate over his head.

"I thought so as well." Itachi laughed and dried his dishes. I let out a throaty growl and followed suit. "Well, I think she likes you, too."

"No fucking way!" I laughed. "How would she, _the_ Haruno Sakura, actually like me, a musically-inclined, nerd, loser, ugly, whatever!"

_I think you just, like, totally stated all reasons why she would like you_.

"My point exactly." Itachi smirked. He popped out a bottle of Whiskey from the fridge and brought out two glasses.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. Of course, I was ignored.

"She would like someone totally opposite her. Like you." He took a swig of his alcohol. "She could be the more dominant person in the relationship. Girls like her really, really like that."

"Since when did you become doctor love?" I asked again. And I was ignored. Again.

"You, my boy, would succumb to her power. Girls like being dominant." He grinned at me. "You, cute little otoutou, is the perfect example of an uke that would totally succumb to her demands."

"U-uke?" I gaped. "Fuck you, Itachi! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!"

"Well, it's true." He said, handing me a glass I unconsciously chugged down.

_First drink, too._

"Though… She seems to be hiding something." Itachi pondered, placing a finger on his chin. "She… She kinda looks like the fragile type, too."

"Fragile? How can she be fucking fragile if she's the fucking dominator?" I said. Man, Whiskey tastes good. "Fuck you!"

_Fuck baby, I loooove the burning in the throat._

"Ahh, Sasuke, the over-cursing type when drunk." He chuckled. "Well, I don't know. But you seem like the guy to catch her when she breaks down and shit like that."

"But she doesn't even fucking like me!" I said. Man, am I that easily drunk?

_Fuck yeah babe, we are._

'Drunk or not you fucking creep me out.'

"Hmm… You guys just go well together." Itachi smirked. "I just know it."

"You fucking little…" I stopped when he got my empty glass and placed them on the sink. I let out a pout. "H-hey, I was enjoying that! Fucking bitch!"

"You curse too much." Itachi poked my forehead. "Mom should never, _ever_ find out about this."

"I have fucking blackmail material." I smirked.

"Do that and I tell mom about your cursing habits." He smirked back.

"Fuck you. She's gonna get mad at you making me drink." I pouted.

"Do that and I'll have blackmail material of mom shoving soap down your dirty mouth." Itachi grinned.

_Oh, fuck. Itachi is soooooo awesomeshit!_

"Fuck you!" I flipped a finger, feeling a buzz in my head.

"I love you, too, otoutou!" He grinned and waved. I grunted and slammed the door and plopped myself onto my bed.

…

_You know, since onii-chan knows so much about this kind of thing, maybe we should ask for some tips on how to get Sakura!_

'No fucking way. I am not gonna lose my man pride to him.'

_Hmm, fine. Let him know more and eventually get to Sakura first…_

'Damn, no way!'

"ITACHI!" I yelled. He opened the door and grinned.

"You called, otouto?" He said.

"You were expecting this." I sat up. "You sneaky bitch."

"Well, I do plan ahead." Itachi sat beside me. "So, what do you want to know?"

"I…" I sighed. "I want to know how to impress Sakura, no duh."

Itachi gave me a smile. "Of course you do." He looked around. "But before that, tell me what happened between the two of you during your little study date."

"IT WASN'T A DATE!" I retorted. I pouted and crossed my arms and told him all about last Friday night.

I ended up ranting to him about everything that happened with Sakura. Not only the da—the homework doing session, but also about the expressions I see in her eyes and stuff.

"I mean it's either I am totally delusional that I think I see those expressions, but, seriously!" I said, waving my arms around.

"She's definitely the fragile type." Itachi said. "Fragile, but tries to keep an image up."

"Well…"

"And you said she seemed like a sucker for musically inclined guys, right?" Itachi smirked. "That, otoutou, is a big advantage for you."

"Really?" I mused. Advantage? I can make her fucking like me? HOLY SHIT!

_You, Sasu-babe, are a fucking idiot, you know that?_

'Fuck you!'

"Well you did say that she seemed to be a sucker for musically inclined dudes…" Itachi sighed. "She also seemed to really like Ekusasuchi23 on YouTube who, may I remind you, happens to be you. And you said that she showed her soft side to _you_, then started to get cocky again when she was going to go home. She, oblivious little brother, has a thing for you."

"So I need to fucking serenade her in front of the whole school to make her fall for me?" I said, my eyes slowly closing. I was beginning to become a little sleepy.

"No, that's too fast." He said. "Besides, the people there might go whack. And she might dump you in front of the whole student body."

"Fuck the student body!" I yelled. Itachi laughed.

"I say you take it slow. During your study dates. Show her your kind, music-loving sides." Itachi pushed me down the bed. "But now, you sleep. Tomorrow, mom comes home and I don't want her to hear you over-curse."

"F-fuck you, Itaaaaaaaachi-nii-chaaaaan…" I yawned. I heard him chuckle.

"You're welcome, otoutou." I heard him say before closing the door.

'Sakura…'

I drifted off to a blissful, cherry-blossom filled sleep.

* * *

><p>EDITED: Changed some of what Itachi called Sasuke (Aniki to Otoutou)<p>

Thanks to XxStarLitxX for pointing this out.

I knew ANIKI meant big brother. I just have no idea why I used aniki as a reference to Sasuke (Lol was I drunk? XD Nahhh)

There you have it! And oh, I am working on the next chapter, BTW (which is almost done yay!). I have the plots planned down, too! More SasuSaku will already come (finally XD)

Oh, and, again, I'll be out whole May (SUCK!). So that means I have to finish most of this by April. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN.

And I know that in this story, not all characters are as screwed up as they should be. Some didn't even change. But IDK. That's how I see it. Of course, because that's how I really planned it in the first place. For me, some characters don't really need to change. Which is WHY I am having difficulty on choosing which character would be the antagonist here, or the "Obsessed Sakura Fan" that would challenge Sakura. I turned Karin to a goody-two-shoes, but I can't seem to pick any Naruto guy character to really challenge Sasuke. Well, I mean I have a few for the next chapter (wait and see who they are!), but they won't be the main problem, you get? So, I'm thinking: OCs. I don't want to turn the goodies into baddies. I have no idea why. And I can't think of who, either. So there will be OCs. Two, at least. One guy, one girl (see, told ya I have the plots planned out). So I hope it's okay with you guys.

Don't worry, I know the big roles of the OCs in the story *winkwink*

Anyways, wait for chapter 8!

And sorry for the confusing chapters *sweatdrop*

Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 08

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Stupid Fans<p>

Fanboys.

They've been stalking me _everywhere_.

Okay, so, after the time Sakura and I sassed one another, death threats rose, and I had to stop reading email on the tenth "I WILL KILL YOU" email. I was too kind to spam them. A little more after that, when Sakura apologized to me, the death threats lessened. But of course, I still got the occasional "YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD" email, but I deleted it as soon as possible.

Sakura and I have been growing closer the past two months. It's awesome, actually. Even if Sakura and I end up doing our pair work in the library since her mother banned her from going to my house.

_Flashback_

"_She thinks you're a distraction." She scoffed._

"_Me? A distraction? To you? Wow, your mom's real clueless to who I am." I laughed. Really. Me? A distraction to Sakura? I must be dreaming._

"_Yeah, yeah." She said lamely._

_End Flashback_

The evil hater mails receded, but right now, the number skyrocketed to probably a million.

Of course, I'm exaggerating. But seriously, it's a lot. They're still going on about staying away from their Sakura-chan. Disgusting.

The worst part? Back to what I said first.

They are guys.

Oh sure, I know how it feels to totally be a fanboy (I am NOT going to tell you on what or who I fangasmed over), but I think this is a bit too much.

No, WAAAAAAAAAY too much.

I never told Naruto or anybody yet. Just Itachi. I thought I could handle them on my own.

God, and I really lost it when I found out one stalked me. Then another, then another.

I hoped that it would stop.

-x-

It was a chilly, dim morning and I decided to head to school early. I walked, guiding my bike, since I didn't want to go too fast. I wanted to enjoy the scenery.

_I swear, you are so gay. Enjoy the scenery? What the hell?_

'I just want to enjoy the scenery, dammit! And I wanted to go a little early so those freaking fanboys would leave me alone for a bit.'

_Oh God, Sasu-poop, be a man! FIGHT FOR SAKURA'S LOVE!_

'I don't need too a—wait, Sasu-poop? What the fuck?'

_You're right, that's a lame name. Let me call you Sasuke Haruno instead._

'What am I, her brother?'

_No, her wife! You're actually a girl who acts and dresses like a guy._

'I have a dick. It's a very good—no, great—size, actually. I AM NOT A GIRL!'

_Hah. Whatever, Mrs. Haruno!_

Seeing my inner wink at me makes me want to punch him. Seriously.

I stop bickering with my inner as soon as I heard leaves rustle. There were a few bushed to my right. I stop walking and stare at the bushes suspiciously. I continue walking when another rustle was heard. There was no wind. I gritted my teeth.

"Stupid fanboys, come out!" I say. In no time, five boys were out of the bush, all glaring at me.

The one in the middle—the leader of the gang, I assume—was a bit short. He had red hair and hazel eyes. The one beside him had long, bright blonde hair, like Naruto's, that was in a half ponytail. His eyes were blue like Naruto's, too. These two, I recognize—they were seniors from Itachi's class. The other three, one with spiky black hair and violet eyes, another with curly green hair and brown eyes, while the last with short pink hair and green eyes adorned with glasses.

_Pink hair? Green eyes? What the hell?_

'I doubt the pink hair is natural.'

"Sasuke, Itachi-san's brother." The short, red haired one said, smirking.

"Can I kill him, un?" The taller blonde exclaimed.

"Patience, Deidara. We will all have our turn." The redhead replied.

"Care to introduce yourselves, gentlemen?" I rolled my eyes and tapped my right foot impatiently. The five of them smirked.

"I am Sasori Akasuna, president of the Sakura Haruno Official Fanclub, Konoha branch!" He said, making a weird, nice guy pose and smirking madly.

"I am Deidara Kureyu, vice president of the Sakura Haruno Official Fanclub, Konoha branch!" He did the same pose as Sasori. "And Sasori-danna's right-hand man and best friend!"

"Deidara!" Sasori boked him on the head. "You ruined our act! That is not, I repeat, not part of our entrance plan!"

"But Sasori-danna!" Deidara cried.

"Ehem." I said.

"Hmph. Doesn't matter. Carry on!" He said, resuming his former pose and Deidara following suit. Seriously?

"We are Sakura!" The remaining three crouched down in front of Deidara and Sasori.

"Sakura?" I asked. Of course, I was ignored.

"Sachi!" The one with the black hair said.

"Kusuke!" The green-haired one followed.

"Rango!" The Sakura look-alike said last.

"Sachi… Kusuke… Rango…Sakura… Oh! Sa-Ku-Ra!" I said, totally ruining the mood.

"And we," all five of them chanted, "are the number one fans of Sakura-sama!"

"So, all of you are number one?" I asked, putting all of the weight of my body on my hand on the bike seat. By the way, I already set the bike stand while they were talking.

"Of course, I'm number-number one. Dediara's just number one. These three are number negative one." Sasori explained.

"D-danna! What about me?" Deidara cried again.

"Hey! I'm number-number one!" Sachi said.

"No! I am!" Kusuke followed.

"I look like Sakura-sama the most!" Rango exclaimed.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" I said, losing my patience.

"Agreed. We shall settle this later." Sasori had his serious face back on. "Now, we have to deal with this little rat."

Okay, rat? Wow. So insulting.

"You have no right to touch our Sakura-sama!" Sasori and the rest started to run toward me. They were going to attack me, obviously.

"Your Sakura?" I snapped. Okay, I have had enough. This has gone way too far. I don't like the way they have been treating me, or Sakura.

_Rage mode!_

Sachi was the first to attack. His fist was aimed at my face. I ducked and crouched and stretched my leg to trip him. Rango followed next, his foot going to my chest. I grabbed his ankle and twisted it a bit, so that he would fall down. Kusuke was a bit faster than them. His fist hit my left arm real hard and he kicked my left leg a bit harder. I let out a cry of pain until I used my back to hit him and make him tumble to the ground.

"Shit." I muttured. My left arm had a bruise while My left leg was limping a bit. I looked up to see both Sasori and Deidara coming at me, a fist from the redhead and a kick from the blondie. I managed to dodge Deidara, but he smirked and I realized their plan too late. When I sidestepped from Deidara's kick, I landed in front of Sasori. He was fast, and I received a blow on my right cheek. It was strong enough to push me down.

The five towered above me and laughed.

"That teaches you not to mess with our Sakura-sama." Sasori smirked. "You don't deserve her. Her life was perfectly fine before you forced her to apologize and totally lower her pride."

I propped myself up with my good arm. I tasted blood trickling down from my mouth to my chin, eventually onto my uniform. I let out a low growl while they watch me slowly get up.

"Your Sakura, eh?" I said. I let out a scream while I punched Sachi on the face. I delivered a blow to Kusuke's stomach and a kick to Rango's upper calf. The three of them fell to the floor. I used my elbow to hit Deidara's ribs, since he attacked me from behind. The back of my hang hit his jaws. I was able to grab Sasori's fist that was yet again aimed at my face. I twisted it and he screamed in pain. I trip him and send one, final blow to his face.

_Now our faces are equally unpretty!_

I stare at the five fanboys on the floor. I was panting and struggling to stay conscious.

"Sakura… She is not yours." I breathe out. I send them a death glare. "She is only trying to be a normal girl and live a normal life. She is human, too. She is not a thing!" I shout. Their faces look at me. "You call yourselves fans… You proclaim your undying love for her, yet all you do is be a burden to her. You even call her yours! Nobody owns her but her, and her alone. You stupid fools think she likes what you're doing? Not when it goes this far!

"And, so what if I don't deserve her? She chose to apologize to me. I chose to apologize to her. Respect her decision, if you really care about her. You have no idea how to really make her like you, don't you? I don't, either. But I'd start by acting nice around her and really respecting, not praising her and treating her like who she is in the business world. She is a teenage girl in High School. The fact that she stayed in school means that she still wants to be normal. Why do you think she befriends people who treat her like a normal girl? People like Naruto, Ino, Hinata… People like me."

They look at me, their eyes dazed. I started to limp away with my bike. I turn back and flash them a smirk. "If you plan on winning Sakura's heart and truly blow her away, I suggest you start cleaning your act up right now. You have a lot of competition."

I smirk even more when I realized that they were really listening.

"Besides, I am already a lot of steps ahead of you." I continue to limp triumphantly to the school. I was approximately only twenty minutes early. School's still ten minutes away, and the pain coming from my leg, my arm and my cheek are starting to be unbearable.

Stupid as it may seem, I used my bike and sped to the school. If I were to pass out—my vision is already going blurry—I would like to pass out inside the school clinic.

I feel people's stares at me as I neared the school entrance. The pain was already too much to handle. I stop right in front of the main door. I was too dizzy to count the minutes. People were staring at me. I heard gasps when I fell off my bike, making me yell in pain. My eyes were already failing me.

Before falling into the darkness, I heard one, familiar girl voice call out my name.

-x-

"Sasuke? Oy, are you awake?" I saw a blur of pink above me. I blinked a few times until my vision was cleared.

Sakura.

"Oh thank God." She sighs and falls back to her seat. I watch her intently as she looked at me. "I thought you were going to die."

"Would you miss me if I did?" I asked weakly and smiled. The pain was still there, but it was not as painful as the one before.

"Y-you wish." She blushed and looked away. I let out a chuckle.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you arrived in front of the main door, bruised, dirty and a little bloody." She explained. "You fell from your bike and became unconscious. Naruto and I had to bring you to the clinic. You were out cold for two hours. The nurse treated your bruises."

"What about class?" I asked again.

"We were excused. Naruto, though as much as he wanted to, was sent back to class." She chuckled. "You could go home after the doctor clears you. Your brother was already informed."

"Oh God. I am so dead." I said. Sakura looked at me and smirked.

"The whole school knows what happened." She said as my eyes grew wide. "A student passed by you guys and took a video of the whole thing. Of course, I was the first to see."

"Whaaa—I—Oh God." I said and blushed. Sakura's smirk only grew wider.

"You so like me, Uchiha." She said, crossing her arms.

"I-I was only telling them to treat you with a little more respect, that's all." I puff my cheeks and look to the side. I heard her laugh a bit. She took my chin ad made me face her, her face inches from mine. My blush intensified tenfold.

"The boys got detention for a month." She added. "You're safe, since all you did was protect yourself.  
>"Thank God." I sighed. "At least I was able to give them a piece of my mind."<p>

"Very sweet of you, Sasuke." She said, her mouth forming a straight line. "But you should have at least told Naruto or me. I bet this isn't the first and only fanboy attack."

"I thought I could handle it." I replied, getting a bit lost in her green eyes. "They've been sending me hate-mails and death threats. Some have been stalking me, but this was the first and only time they physically attacked me."

"Still!" She growled, not letting go of my chin. "You could've gotten a lot more hurt! We could have helped. We could have prevented this from happening!" Her voice was starting to rise.

"What, by letting you walk me to school every morning?" I said.

"Well by all means, why not?" She was standing up. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"Well sorry! I didn't want to burden you! The least I could get is a little bit of thank you for standing up for you back there." I retorted.

"Well I never asked you—" She yelled. She gasped for a while, probably realizing what she said. She was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. It opened to reveal the school doctor and Itachi standing behind him.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said, materializing by my side. He helped me sit up. Sakura faded to the background. "The doctor said you're all clear. We could go. Mom's waiting for us outside."

Itachi hoisted me up and we headed for the door. "Your bag's in the car. Naruto volunteered to bring your bike home after school. You need rest. Mom totally freaked out."

"Of course she did." I smirked a bit.

"You know you owe her a big explanation." He smiled.

"I know, I know." I laughed. Just as we were headed out of the door, Sakura called my name.

Well, our last name, to be exact. So Itachi and I both turned to look at her.

"Wait." She said. Her eyes were downcast, her fists were balled. "Uchiha… Sasuke, I—Thank you." She mumbled. My eyes softened and I flash her a small smile.

"No problem."

She looked pained for a while. Itachi and I left and headed for the main door.

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY, SASORI AND DEIDARA FANS! I was trying to think of some characters, but they were the only ones who popped up in my mind *sweatdrop*<p>

Okay, so I totally screwed up Sasori's character lulz. Hope that's okay with you because it's mighty fine with me (and believe me, I am a die hard Sasori fan).

I hope you guys enjoyed!

On to the 9th chapter! Oh, and sorry for the suckish chapter labeling. FFn doesn't allow me to put 'periods' on the chapter labeling, so I ended p putting 'point' insted. Oh well.

Heehee, til then~


	11. Chapter 08point5

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.5: Realize<p>

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Sasuke, he's… he's just so messed up!

What. Is. His. Problem?

_Honey, the problem is you._

'I thought he was gonna die!'

_Well then you lack faith in Sasuke-kun! Did you see how he fought those fanboys? And stood up for you in the end? Oh, how amazing!_

'Amazing my ass.'

_And he even said he plans on winning your heart!_

'He… He didn't, you stupid, delusional little fool!'

_Uh, technically, dearie, he did. He said that, then about the competition, then him being steps away from the rest of the fanboys. DUH, SAKURA! Open your damn pretty eyes!_

'Hah, no shit, Sherlock. Sasuke doesn't like me, and he never will, for I am a spoiled little brat who doesn't deserve such a handsome, courageous, smart, funny, musically-talented boy who forced me to apologize to him because he has better manners than me!'

…_Sakura._

'And nooooo, he wouldn't like me! I mean come on, who in the right mind would like a girl with pink hair and has a deflated social life due to a strict mother who only gives a damn shit about the money I earn?'

…_Sakura!_

'He wouldn't want to marry me, either. No way. He wouldn't stand living under the same roof as my family. Before I know it, we'd be divorced!'

_Sakura!_

With all that, I realized.

I _so_ have a crush Sasuke Uchiha.

_Took you forever to catch on._

And what did I do after he stood up for me? I told him that he shouldn't have done it. I only said thank you after feeling guilty and realizing that I should thank him. I still thanked him, but I yelled at him first.

_Stupid girl_.

Hmm, what to do, what to do.

"Sakura!" Mother called. I poke my head out of the door.

"Yes, ma?" I asked.

"I'll be out tomorrow. I have a big event to attend to." She said. I rolled my eyes and cringed with disgust. "Do your schoolwork."

"Mom, I need to go to Sasuke's house this Friday." I said. I can feel her trying to contain her scream.

"I told you not to go there anymore." She said strictly.

"But mom, this is important! We have a big project due, and Sasuke's badly injured. The least I can do is go to his house so we can divide the work equally!" I yelled, really not bothering to go down to talk to her. "Besides, if I leave all the work to him, and not monitor him properly, I might end up totally failing this project!"

She was quiet for a while.

_Bingo!_

"You spoiled little brat, this will be the last time. Remember that young lady." She said, hating the fact that Sasuke was my class partner.

_Damn. Score one!_

I am soooo going to Sasuke's house this Friday.

* * *

><p>I'm selling tomatoes so you can throw them at me.<p>

Okay, okay, I know I'm a little late *sweatdrop*

InnerIka: A LITTLE LATE? ARE YOU STUPID? YOU ARE MAJOR LATE!

But we had family affair this weekend, so i couldn't attend to my fanfic needs *nervous laugh*

So, here's SAKURA'S POV~ Ooooh, she likey-likey Sasuke. Me likey-likey Sasuke, too

InnerIka: DAMN STRAIGHT!

And CHAPTER 9 will REALLY, REALLY, REAAAAAALLY be uploaded withing the day (kill me if you want to)

Anyway, Enjoy~~

KiiroIka


	12. Chapter 9

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: A… Date?<p>

It was Friday. Four days after the fanboy incident. Thankfully, nothing big happened after that.

"Oi, Sasuke." Sakura was jogging towards me.

"Yes?" I asked, getting off my bike and parking it.

"You free tonight? After school and all?" She asked, her face still as emotionless as ever.

"Yeah, why?" I smiled. I was growing closer and closer to Sakura, and it made me happy.

"Your house, 5 PM onwards." She smirked. I blushed as I realized that she was asking me out.

"Wha-? Huh? Uhhh…" I stuttered. "B-but your mom…"

"I told her we'd be doing a major project and that we'd be finishing it there in your house." She stated. I blushed harder.

'She lied… To her mom.'

_To hang out with a loser like you. Wow._

'Fuck you.'

"I, uh, ahh…" Those were the only things that left my mouth. I stared at her, and she smirked.

"It's a date, Uchiha." She winked, and I could've sworn that I died right there. "Don't forget." And she left me there, gaping and blushing at nothing.

As soon as school ended, I biked my way home as fast as I could, grinning like a maniac.

Then, on the way home (just barely dodging a car that almost hit me and threw me off my bike), I realized something.

I really was crushing on Sakura Haruno.

_Wow, took you forever to catch on._

'Shut the fuck up, no one asked you.'

_Love you too, Sauce-ke._

As soon as I arrived home, I told mom that I'd help her bake the cupcakes. And that I would run back to the market to buy a few stuff to snack on.

"Ne, otoutou, why the rush?" Itachi asked as I dumped the plastic of snacks on the kitchen counter.

"Date… Sakura… Five PM…" I said in between pants.

"Oh, you mean in ten minutes from now?" Itachi smiled as he pointed to the clock.

"SHIT!" I cursed as I ran towards my bathroom.

"Sasuke! No cussing in the house!" I heard mom say.

"Sorry mommy love you!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut. I showered as fast as I can (screw cold water) and put on a pair of checkered shorts and a red, V-neck shirt. I grabbed my blow dried (yes, don't ask) and ruffled my hair a bit. I looked at the clock.

4:58 PM.

I sighed. Two minutes. I sat on my bed and jumped when the doorbell rang.

"Su-chan, Sakura-chan's here!" I heard mom call. She's two minutes early.

"C-coming!" I said as I stumbled out of my bed, putting on my black flip flops. I ran downstairs, and tripped, only to be caught by Itachi.

"My, my, someone sure is excited today." Itachi chuckled. I pouted and glared at him. Sakura and my mom stood beside us. Sakura was smirking and mom was grinning.

"Sorry, Haruno-san, my otoutou always gets like this whenever he goes on a date." Itachi smiled and winked at me. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out like a kid. He ruffled my hair and chuckled. "That's why I told my parents not to get a house that has stairs."

"Looks like I should have followed your advice." My mom giggled.

"My apologies, I haven't introduced myself." Itachi held Sakura's hand and kissed it. "I am Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." I glared at Itachi. Why does he have to act that way?

"S-S-Sakura Haruno. A pleasure to meet you, Itachi-san." I looked at Sakura and she was…

She was flustered! All because of that damned older brother of mine.

"Ah, such a pretty name." He smiled. Sakura blushed. "Suits you."

"Th-thank you." She bowed. I pouted and glared at Itachi.

"Thank you for watching over my little bro while he was in the clinic." He added. A glint in his eyes told me that he was doing this on purpose.

"N-no problem!" She waved her hand around and laughed nervously. "The least I could do."

Damn Itachi! I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. I crossed my arms and pouted even more.

"Now, I should get going. I don't want my little brother to get more jealous than he already is." He grinned. I glared at him.

"Ta-chan, stop teasing your brother." Mom giggled and pushed him aside. Sakura looked at me slyly.

"Jealous?" She smirked.

"Tch. Let's go." I pouted and blushed and headed upstairs.

"You look cute when you pout." Sakura chuckled. I only blushed and shut the door behind us.

"Doesn't matter." I pouted even more. It's a weird habit of mine.

_Old habits die hard, ne?_

"Hey, Sasuke." She said, her voice suddenly soft. I looked at her, only to see her fidgeting and biting her lip.

'She is so _damn_ cute!'

"I…" She opened her mouth. A blush crawled up to taint her cheeks. "I'm sorry for yelling at you back at the clinic… And…"

I walked to stand in front of her. Emerald eyes bore directly into my black ones.

"Thank you."

I chuckled and smiled. Her head tilted, not really getting what's happening.

"You are so cute when you're shy." I laugh. She pouted. "That. That, too, is really cute."

"H-hey!" She hit my arm. "So, apology accepted?"

"I never did get mad at you." I chuckled. I leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Wha-wha-what?" She stuttered. I laughed at her. Her face was as red as a tomato. I patted her head and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Well, let's get to work, shall we?" I said, happy about my newfound confidence.

-x-

"Well, playing guitar isn't as hard as I thought it would be." She said as she placed my guitar on the side. I placed the one I was holding beside hers. It's been an hour and thirty minutes since she arrived, and she already learned one song.

"Music seems to be in your blood." I said, taking a seat beside her on my bed. I ripped open a pack of Sour Cream and Onion Ruffles and took a piece of the baked potato into my mouth. "You are really, really good at it."

"My mom played the piano. And she sang." She frowned.

"Oh really?" It didn't make sense. "Then why isn't she allowing you to, like, pursue your musical abilities right now?"

"She died." Her voice cracked.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry…"

"Right now I'm living with my stepmom and stepsister. It's amazing, you know, how she could be so strict and disciplined yet only want my dad for the money we earn at the same time. It's infuriating." Sakura grit her teeth and munched on her Ruffles.

"Sakura, I—"

"I was five when mom died. She had cancer. It was a totally rough year for me, not to mention my dad. We were so sad that day…" Sakura bit back her tears. "I was seven when dad found my stepmom. A year after, they got married, than they gave birth to my stepsister. My mom was kind to me for a while, but ever since dad was assigned to work in Suna, he left us, she started to be a bitch. She always told me to work and work and work, and study, and nothing else. Yes, I was already modeling that time.

"And when my stepsister started school, she was an overachiever, like me. But stepmom love her more. She always spoiled my stepsister, and left me behind. Apparently, dad favored her, too. And during the times I'd do stuff not related to my work and school, and my dad was home, she'd scold me, and my dad would side with her. Right now, though, he's barely home. Only during stepmom's and stepsister's birthdays—never mine—and during the Holidays. That's it.

"Every night I used to cry myself to sleep, calling out to my mom. Sometimes I'd cry on why dad changed. Sometimes I'd cry on why he married such a selfish woman. Sometimes I'd cry on why mom had to die. But one night, I decided that crying was not going to help me. As soon as I hit the age of twelve, I shoved all emotions down the drain, and decided that being cold and distant was a way to vent out the cold, cruel-heartedness I've been feeling in a place which I long stopped calling home. My heart and home is where my friends were.

"Which is why I was so mean to you when we first met. I thought you were just some fucked-up asshole, trying to ruin my home. I guess I was wrong."

Sakura was already crying, staring at the uneaten piece of potato she held between her fingers. I was shocked, really. Who knew Sakura had a shitload of problems on her shoulder? Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on, you can cry. It's okay." I said, stroking her pink locks and getting lost in its fruity scent. She finally sobbed and cried her heart out. Her chokes and groans were the only thing that we heard. Her tears were wetting my shirt.

"Hey, we're past that." I placed a hand on her shoulder after she pushed away and flashed her a smile. "I'm here, and you can rant to me whenever you want. I'm your friend." I flinched at the use of the word 'friend.' I wanted it to be something more, but this wasn't about me. It was about Sakura.

"Thanks, Sasuke. You know, I bet if we met earlier, you'd be my best friend by now." She wiped away her tears and ate her Ruffles.

"I feel the same way, Sakura." I smiled. "But we can start working on that right now."

"Definitely." She smirked. I realized that I love seeing her smirk.

We stayed quiet for a while as we ate our chips. We wiped our hands and I decided to set up my Mac.

"So," she asked. I turned to look at her. "Were you jealous of Itachi-san and I a while ago?" She smirked evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jealous my ass, Haruno." I pouted. She laughed. A real laugh. A happy, hearty laugh.

I was instantly [more] in love with her.

"Seriously, you fell from the stairs?" She said in between her laughter. She clutched her stomach and fell on the bed. "Y-you were so cute when you were mad, pouting and crossing your arms like that."

I blushed.

"Shut up, Haruno."

"Whatever, Ass-ke."

"Sucker-a."

"Sas-gay."

"…"

Okay, I ran out.

"Hah, loser."

"Su-chan! Sakura-chan! Dinner's ready!" Mom called from downstairs. I looked at her and smiled.

"Let's go! Dinner awaits!" I grinned. Mom's the best. Cook. Ever.

Dinner was full of laughs, and of course, introductions and a little business talk. Mom and Sakura got along like two peas in a pod. While the two were laughing, Itachi whispered to me.

"You know, by the looks of it, mom wants Sakura-chan to be her daughter-in-law." He grinned. I blushed furiously, almost choking on the crab stick I was eating. Itachi noticed this. "Of course, there are two of us…"

"Shut up!" I pouted. After dinner, Sakura and I volunteered to help mom with the dishes. She left us alone, pushing Itachi out of the kitchen with her.

"I love your mom." Sakura laughed. "She's a great cook. She's great company."

"Yeah…" I replied. "I'm a certified momma's boy."

"Aww, of course you are, Su-chan!" She said in a dreamy, cute, mocking voice.

_Oh, _damn_ that was sexy._

'You are such a pervert.'

_Imagine her moaning: "Sasuke-kuuuuun" over and over and _over_ again!_

Of course, I imagined it and blushed immediately.

'You are such a perverted bastard!'

_Insulting yourself, eh, Sasu-cakes?_

"Damn it." I muttered. Of course Sakura was sexy. She was sex on legs! A sex goddess.

Well, physically, duh.

'No, no, no! No bad thoughts! No. Bad. Thoughts.' I gritted my teeth and sighed.

"Hey, everything okay, Sasuke?" She asked, her green eyes just oozing with curiosity.

"Yeah." I said. "You just sounded stupid, that's all." I laughed.

"Why? I want to call you Su-chan." She smiled innocently. "It's such a cute nickname!"

"But that's what my mom calls me!" I said in an exasperated manner. I flailed my arms, accidentally splashing soap bubbles on her face.

"Grr… Sasuke…" She growled.

_Oh, how hot!_

She stepped loser to me and smeared my face with soap. She pushed a bit too hard, and, so we wouldn't fall, I leaned on the sink, earning me soap bubbles on my butt.

Her body was pressed onto mine, a childish grin plastered on her face, both soapy, slippery hands on my cheek.

"Ehh! This is way more than what I did to you!" I whined. She didn't change her position. She only smirked.

"Suke." She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'll call you Suke." She grinned evilly.

"What am I, some pet?" I laughed.

"Choose: Suke, or Su-chan." She playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Ugh, fine, fine. Whatever…" I smirked. "Kura."

"Deal then." She got off me and we finished washing the dishes. Afterwards, her mother texted that she would already be fetched.

We stood outside, waiting for her Porsche to pick her up again.

"Well, I had fun with you, Ass-ke." She smirked. "I gotta hand it to ya—you aren't as boring and lame as I thought you were."

"And you weren't as mean as I thought you would be, Haruno." I smirked back, not being able to think of a perfect annoying name for her. "You're a really great gal."

"Of course I am." She smirked once more.

Silence enveloped us once more. Why was her car taking so long? Well, I didn't want her to go yet, anyways.

"Kura." I said.

"Hm?" Her head turned to me. I took in the beautiful sight of her face… She looked like she was glowing under the moonlight. Her pink locks were slightly tinted with violet and blue—effects of the moon. Her green eyes showed content. Her pink eyebrows were raised. Her pink lips forming a small, _cute_ pout.

"Let's hang out again next time." I laughed nervously, technically asking her out for another date. She smiled.

_Oh, wow._

'Beautiful.'

My eyes stayed focused on her smiling lips as she spoke.

"All right, Su-chan." She giggled.

"What?" I blushed.

"I change my mind. I want to call you Su-chan." She poked my cheek.

"Sakura!" I cried. "A deal's a deal!"

"Not in my world." She winked. "Su-chan. I like Su-chan."

_Did she just say she liked us?_

'No. That's just the name.'

I blushed when I realized what she said. She laughed, and I found my eyes staring at those delicious pink lips once more.

Sakura looked around for a while, then looked at me. And she did something that I never expected her, or anyone, to do.

She kissed me.

She fucking kissed me. Right beside my lips.

"Whaaa—" Was all I could say. How lame.

"Oh come on, you kissed me on the forehead!" She pouted, he cheeks turning baby pink, her eyes fiinding interest on the grass below her.

"B-b-but…"

My blush intensified tenfold when she smirked triumphantly. Then her car arrived.

"Hey, Su-chan, thanks. Nights." She waved as she went in the car. I waved back, still in a daze. Then she rolled down her window. "Stop gaping there like an idiot, go inside." She chuckled, and her Porsche drove away.

I stood there for a few minutes, my right hand placed on the spot where she kissed me.

"She… She kissed me."

_Well no shit, Sherlock. She did!_

"Duh." Was all I said. I walked back to the house in a dazed manner. On the way to my room, I passed by Itachi, who had a smug look on his face.

"Snagged a kiss, otoutou?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Fuck you." I managed to say as I flipped him a finger.

"Uchiha Sasuke, one more curse from you, and I will be shoving soap down you sorry throat!" Mom yelled from her room.

"Sorry mom!" I yelled and walked to my room, grinning like a maniac.

Oh, I was a happy, happy, _happy_ boy.

* * *

><p>WOO-HEEEEEE, THE DATE!<p>

There. This is one of my fave scenes/chappies EVAH.

And forgive me for the time skips. It's really like that. That's how the story played out in my mind *hehehe*

Anyway, thank you for reading!

KiiroIka


	13. Chapter 10

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Unexpected Visit.<p>

Holy shit, I was nervous to the bone. I can't go out. I don't _want_ to go out.

No. Not after hearing _that_.

_Flashback_

"_Here we are, once again, with hot, hot news fresh from yesterday!" The blonde reporter, the same one that announced Sakura's and my fight, grinned mischievously. I sipped on my root beer and rolled my eyes._

"_Anything special on the news?" Itachi plopped himself on the space beside me. The blonde was talking about some new model recruit—Kenji Matsuzaki, was it? They flashed a picture from his latest photo shoot. He had hair the color of deep viridian. His eyes were blazing magenta—are those even real? His body was tall and lean. Very athletic. Six pack. A smoldering gaze._

_Holy shit. If I were a girl, I'd faint because of those eyes._

It's really… Off.

'_Weird.'_

"_This new model, who turned eighteen just last Wednesday, appeared on the cover of this month's Mag Megazine, the hippest, girls' teens' magazine…" The girl continued to blabber facts about the boy._

"_Hey, Sasuke." Itachi called. I turned my head toward him. "You're way hotter than that." He said, earning him a stifled laugh from me._

"_Pffft, yeah." I snickered. "You are hotter than him, obviously."_

"_I know that already!" Itachi rolled his eyes._

"_Hey, hey. Make me faint with your magenta eyes!" I laughed. Itachi did an impersonation of Kenji—a very, humorous one at that. He narrowed his eyes and bit his lips in a try-hard sexy manner. He started to breathe hard, lips set apart._

"_I'm Kenji and I am so fucking sexy with my pink eyes." He said, his voice disturbingly deep. "Fuck me and I'll stare you down to death."_

"_Holy shit, Itachi. You are so fucking hot!" I laughed more. He joined in. Of course, I know Itachi could do a much hotter impersonation of Kenji—hotter than the model himself._

"_And now, news about another model." Blondie—I decided to call her that—caught my attention. I know this one's about Sakura. "This was taken two nights ago, Friday. The picture leaked the internet Sunday, around 1 AM."_

_Nothing prepared me for the picture that flashed on the screen._

_It was me and Sakura, standing outside my house. She was tip-toeing, her lips on the skin beside mine. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were shut. I, on the other hand, looked totally stupid. Shock was evident on my face._

_Holy mother of all fuckers._

"_Sasuke, so you did get kissed last night!" Itachi mused, his eyebrows high._

"_Looks like Sakura's found herself a boy." Blondie wiggled her eyes suggestively. "But wait, isn't this the boy who dissed Sakura on the first day of school? Could it be? Yes, folks. The lucky, lucky boy experiencing Sakura's luscious lips is none other than Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Oh. My. Fuck." I said, my jaws hitting the floor._

Oh fuck man we are so screwed! We are so, _so_ dead balls!

"_So I guess the saying: "The more you hate, the more you love" really proved itself this time." That blonde blabbermouth grinned. "And we did find Sakura's tweet last night rather intriguing."_

_They flashed a screen cap of Sakura's twitter; "SaksHurrz: A spark. That's all it took to set the house ablaze."_

"_Looks like we have a new couple to watch out for… Everyone loves a story that involves a Heartthrob and an Underdog—one who started as a hater, in fact. 'Til then!"_

_End flashback_

I almost slammed the alarm. Monday. I start the week with haters stalking me, paparazzi bombarding me, gossip channels, well, gossiping about me.

Holy shit, man. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

_Oh no… What would Sakura's mom do… I am so dead. We are so dead. I told you to run away to Oto the first time we got involved with Sakura!_

I groaned when a knock on the door was heard.

"Go away, mom." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Su-chan, Sakura-chan and Mrs. Haruno are here. Kindly get up."

I did. Quickly. What the fuck are they doing here?

"Please, Su-chan. They will take you to school." Mom said from the other side. Worry was present in her voice.

Unconsciously, I got ready. I took a bath and fixed my stuff. I was down in twenty minutes.

There I was, sitting on the dining table, eating my omelet quietly, Itachi beside me. Sakura's mom was in front of me. Beside her was Sakura. My mom was seated between me and Mrs. Haruno.

"I must say, Mikoto-san. These omelets are delicious!" Mrs. Haruno smiled. If Sakura didn't tell me anything about her past, I would've thought that she was actually a nice lady. Her deep blue hair was tied up into a neat bun. Her eyes were blood red. She looked like she was just thirty.

"Why, thank you, Marina-san." Mom smiled genuinely. She really loves being praised for her cooking skills

"So I hear you are a businesswoman, am I correct, Haruno-san?" Itachi asked coolly. He drank his orange juice slowly.

"Why yes, Itachi." Her crimson lips curved upward. "I specialize in skin-friendly cosmetics."

"Maybe I should try one sometime." Itachi had this smile placed on his lips. "My skin gets very dry often."

"Oh, I have products designed for young, attractive men like you." Her voice was aloof.

"What about unattractive men?" I asked, trying to make her laugh. Mikoto giggled. Sakura snorted. Itachi patted my head.

"Otoutou, you have my looks. Given that, you are a _far_ cry from unattractive." He said. I sighed, a little of the tension being lifted off of my shoulders. "I even belive that Sasuke would one day look better than me."

"Oh, you two. You are both handsome and equally gifted." Mom added. Typical mom.

"Ah, Sasuke, was it?" Marina piped as Sakura cringed. "Your brother is right. I have an eye for good looking youth, you know."

"Excuse me, mother, but I believe we would be late for school." Sakura interrupted, standing up to place her plate on the sink. I finished my food, muttered a polite 'excuse me' and followed Sakura. We stayed in the kitchen for a while, facing the sink.

"Why are you guys here?" I whisper. Her brows frowned in frustration.

"She saw." Malice was dripping from Sakura's voice. I have never heard her so _angry_. "She sent a paparazzi to follow me. Luckily, they didn't get any shots of what we did inside. I still put up with the schoolwork lie, but it doesn't really matter to her."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. Okay, I was hell scared.

"We stay strong. Convince her about the schoolwork we did. Remember the math equations project? We say we did that. The one with a lot of problems." She whispered back.

"If she asks for hard copy?" I ask once more, my voice becoming softer when I felt eyes on my back.

"I'll make something up. Now we have to go. Bring out something from the kitchen so she wouldn't suspect why we stayed a bit long in the kitchen." She said, then she walked away. I grabbed two fresh tomatoes and walked back to the dining area.

"Mom, I got two tomatoes. I'll replace them on the way home." I said. Sakura and Marina were already up and ready to go.

"No need, Su-chan!" Mom grinned. "Now, off to school! Don't bother Marina-san too much, okay?"

"Yes, ma." I said. She hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. "Be careful."

I smiled and hugged her back. "I will."

"You too, Ta-chan." She hugged Itachi next. "Su-chan rides home with you."

"Aa. Will do, mom." He smirked. Itachi and I walked to the door. I opened the door for Marina and Sakura to pass. Itachi was the one to close it. He patted me on the back as he rode his car and drove away.

"Sasuke, come." Marina gestured for me to go. I opened the door for her. Sakura and I rode back seats in the Porsche.

As soon as we started driving, I felt a sudden wave of claustrophobia, urging me to get out of the car and run to catch up to Itachi.

"What's your business with my daughter?" Marina's voice cut through my thoughts like a sharp blade cutting through flesh.

_Shit, man. Shit._

"Haruno-san, I—"

"Mom, I was the one who kissed him. It was nothing, okay?." Sakura said, not bothering to hide the loathing in her voice.

"I did not ask you, _Sakura_." Her voice was as anger-coated as Sakura's.

"But It's my business. Don't drag Sasuke into your stupid, fucked up little world." She crossed her arms. I looked at Sakura like she was crazy—she just badmouthed her mom!

"Young girl, keep your mouth shut or I will take away all your privileges." Her mother spat back. It seemed like she was used to Sakura's badmouthing.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. I don't give a damn." Sakura crossed her arms and legs, her eyes glaring daggers at the sky.

"Excuse me, Haruno-san. Please don't blame Sakura-san for this. Please forgive me for suggesting the project to be done at my house." I piped in, trying my best not to sound scared. Sakura looked at me with wide eyes.

"What the fuck!" She mouthed.

"I got a bit injured, due to an… accident. I know we disobeyed your rules to stay in school, but even I was too weak to go to school." I lied. I could feel Marina's heated gaze on me, so I looked at her with determination. "Please, if there's anyone to be scolded, it's me."

"Sasuke, what—"

"What was the accident?" Marina asked. I gulped.

"S-sakura-san's, um, fanboys… They ambushed me." Heat crossed my cheeks, remembering the incident and what I had said.

"Ah, that accident. It seems that you were well after the fight." She said, suspicion laced in her voice.

"Mom, what the hell? He fucking fainted on the school grounds upon arriving!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I was actually severely injured." I showed her one of my bruises and smiled a bit. "Thank God they feel less painful now."

"What project did the two of you work on?" She asked.

"Mathematics. One hundred problems containing a few linear equations, geometrical problems, word problems… A mix of Basic and Advanced Algebra, and some Geometry. The teacher said it would be good training for the brain." I answered, surprised to sound very truthful.

"Sample equation." She asked, her eyes not tearing away from mine.

I said one equation and explained the solution, and even added some side facts. Thank God for making me a genius. Sakura eyed me with amazement and respect.

"Sakura." She said. "State a problem from your project."

Panic crossed Sakura's face for a while. Of course, I wasn't gonna abandon her there.

"Remember the hard one? The one with the linear equations?" I laughed a bit, looking at her, hoping she got the message.

She froze for a while, then her eyes brightened up.

"Oh, yeah, that one." She said, enjoying this a bit. "The linear equations they taught us back freshmen years were so easy. I didn't think an equation like that could get crazy hard."

She explained about the linear equation handed to us as a surprise quiz last Thursday. She explained the solutions smoothly. I didn't doubt her, of course. She was one of the students who got a perfect score.

"Hm." Was all Marina could say. She was still obviously suspicious, but let us pass, maybe half-convinced.

That _and_ we have finally arrived at school.

"Go home immediately, Sakura." Marina's stern voice. "I will have you fetched at three sharp."

"Whatever." Sakura said. She went out of the car first. Marina sent me a glare before I went out.

"Thank you for the ride, Haruno-san. I appreciate it." I smiled.

"Stay away from my daughter." She hissed. "You are nothing but a distraction to her."

I stepped out of the car, not able to say a word, and stood beside Sakura.

We were already fifteen minutes late for the first class.

"God, I'm glad that was over." Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "I swear I _loathe_ her to hell."

"I am suddenly afraid of your mom." We walked slowly to our classroom, enjoying the final moments of silence before people come stick their nose in our business, particularly that little kissing incident outside my house.

"Don't be. I'll make sure she never lays a finger on you." I looked at her to see her clenching her fists. "That bitch… Meddling with my life…"

I put a hand on her shoulder and we stopped walking.

"Hey, Kura?" I said, remembering that little name-calling game we had Friday night.

"Yes, Su-chan?" She smirked, her tone teasing. At least she felt better.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I smiled. Her eyes softened and she smiled back.

"No problem." She replied. "Suke."

We walked to the classroom slowly, still.

And for a moment, we totally forgot about the latest news that appeared on the gossip channel last night.

* * *

><p>SURPRISE!<p>

InnerIka: How laaaame.

Okay, so I'm working on chappie 11 right now *banana dance nanana* And I am so, so excited because things are going to start getting hot (no. No sex in this story lol) and action-y. not really chapter 11, but still.

Another announcement. I'll be out. There. So I'll probably post chapter 11 next week. Don't worry. There's still the last week of April to do this story. Then, whole May, I'll be out (again) *sighs*

I didn't think I'd be so busy this summer~ Oh well.

There you have it! Saki's momma's in da scene!

Love y'allies.

KiiroIka


	14. Chapter 11

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Before the fic, I would like to thank some reviewers for reviewing. I should've done this a long, long time ago. I wanna thank them for putting up with my hectic update sched. I always did have a short attention span something so I totally feared writing a very lengthy story. But the readers, much more the reviewers and the favoriters, are totally motivating me to do this. I never would've gone this far without you guys.<p>

Here are my beloved reviewers that I love to death *cries*

FarEien, Tamartian, Vampirix, Freak-show101, BladeGalleon19, ArdentheVampire, DutchyPuppy, rai1234freak, WhatChuuKnowBoutMe, BeeBeeRox, XxStarLitxX, Rin-chan0044, 13, blackrose4123, LilyVampire and Fathskie *big, big hug*

I love you guys.

On with the story~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Facing the Public—Part 1<p>

I did not want to go inside the class room. Not after what happened. No. Freaking. Way.

"Let's go in together." Sakura said, noticing my tense shoulders. "You offer an excuse first, so we don't end up saying the same excuse."

Sakura opened the door, and as expected, all eyes were on us. Sakura wasn't fazed by this. Of course, she's a model. She's used to attention. She slightly tugged on my sleeve and motioned for us to walk to the seats beside Naruto. I watched her as she walked confidently, muttering a 'Good morning, sir. Sorry I'm late.' to Kakashi-sensei, who eyed us. I followed suit, immediately shrinking beside her. I swear I managed to look like a shy bishoujo girl from a shoujo anime—face flushed, shoulders hunched, both hands clutching desperately to the bag's handle as if it were the only way to stay alive. I sat quietly on the seat between Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi shrugged and continued to discuss.

"Oh, Sakura, Sasuke." He called out attention.

"Yes, sensei?" I asked.

"Detention. For being late." He resumed his task. I let out a groan. Sakura didn't seem affected by this.

Snickers and glares attacked me. Mutters of 'It would just be another date for them,' and 'He is so dead for kissing Sakura-sama' filled the air. Naruto tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Teme. I saw the news last night and…"

"Save it." Sakura cut him mid sentence. I stared at her, and she looked like the time we first met. Sure, beautiful as ever. Though she had her straight, poker face back on. Her eyes empty and devoid of any emotion. Her lips forming a straight line. Everything about her right now screams 'fuck off.' She was beautiful. _Very_.

'Snap out of it, Sasuke. Focus. It's class time.' I said.

Of course, every now and then, the pink-haired beauty kept plaguing my thoughts.

Break time came by, and Sakura and I were glued to the group. We can't leave them. No. We will just get attacked by gossipmongers and fans. I have additional haters to add to the 'people to chase me' list.

We sat down on the table. I was in between Sakura and Ino. Hinata was beside Ino, and of course, Naruto beside Hinata. Kiba was there, too. In between Naruto and Sakura. Shikamaru's absent, Chouji and Shino were out hanging out with their other friends. Sai skipped lunch to stay in the library.

"Okay, spill." Hinata said. I knew very well who she directed her statement to. I glanced at Sakura, who looked perfectly…

_Perfect?_

Chill.

"Yeah, one of you will have to talk, y'know." Naruto slurped his unhealthy noodles. "The rumor mill's going crazy!"

"Of course, our eyes were as wide as the moon when we saw the news last night." Hinata added, taking a bite of her chocolate mousse cake.

"So you were in Naruto's house last night?" Kiba grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Hinata hit his head. "Your dad finally let you, huh."

You see, Hinata got grounded for a week after he caught her and Naruto making out in a park. Hiashi was furious, but Hinata brushed it off. The two still saw each other, and still made out with one another, due to her dad's busy, busy sched.

"Kissing exercises the jaw." Hinata rubbed her temples. "And it brings extreme pleasure, right, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto blushed a deep shade of vermillion. "Back to the topic! So, Su-chan, tell us about your little Friday night _study_ date!"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun! What _did_ you do to get Sakura-chan to kiss you?" Hinata's eyes were glinting mischievously.

"Looks like you've finally cracked the code and broke through her walls, eh?" Kiba ate his biscuits.

"G-guys, let's not jump to c-conclusions…" Ino said quietly. I gave her a small smile. A blush tainted her cheeks. I looked over to Sakura, surprised to see the blush evident on her face. Her face, however, said that she was trying to keep her composure.

"Okay, fine, I kissed him. So what?" She pouted and looked very irritated. Of course, it was sad that she thought of the kiss as bad luck, but I couldn't help but think that a bit, too.

"Did you see fireworks?" Hinata's eyes were wide with curiosity. "Or felt butterflies? Or tingles? I did when I first kissed Naruto-kun."

"No, no, and no." Sakura cringed. "And please don't compare it to that of yours and Naruto's. Yuck."

"Hey!" The couple hollered. Naruto turned to me.

"What about _you_, teme?" He grinned mischievously. "What did _you_ feel?"

"Dobe!" I cried, my eyes going wide, my face flushed red. "What the hell?"

"W-well, Sasuke-kun, how did it feel?" Oh god, even Ino wanted to know. I let out an exasperated sigh and looked around. Five pairs of eyes are waiting for an answer—five? Even Sakura? I pouted and took a deep breath. I looked around and saw that no one seemed to be interested in what we were going to say. I opened my mouth, only to be interrupted by a small mutter of 'excuse me.' Six heads whirled to see the one who spoke.

"Oh, hey, Sai." Naruto waved.

"S-sai-kun…" Ino turned redder than a tomato.

"Wha'z happ'nin' here?" He said, taking a seat between Ino and Kiba.

"Oh, nothin' much. It's just that Sasuke-kun was about to explain about how he felt when, uh, I don't know. When Sakura-chan kissed her?" Hinata eyed me like a hawk sweeping in for the kill. Sai's eyes went wide with curiosity.

"So, I arrived just in time then?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Spill it, chicken-ass."

You see, Sai looked so quiet at first. Turns out he was a talkative guy who had a thing for art. He also loved calling people names. Except Hinata and Ino—Hinata would've knocked the lights out of Sai if he ever tried to call her names.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. All eyes on you." Hinata grinned.

"Uh, that didn't exactly help…" I murmured.

"Just say it already." Sakura cut in. Eyes darted to her. Her face was pink, and her eyes were averting our gazes.

"Oooh, so Sakki wants to know, too." Kiba grinned.

"Aww, getting' a little sensitive, eh, Ugly?" Sai cooed, earning a glare.

"Get to the point Teme!" Naruto piped. I sighed.

"Well…" I grinned slowly, my cheeks red. "It was _amazing_."

"GAHHH!" Hinata squealed. She immediately covered her mouth when all eyes were on her. She sat down silently and everyone, even Sakura, leaned in and huddled up.

"Details, details!" Sai nudged.

"Come on, Sasuke. It was amazing. What else?" Kiba grinned.

"Well, I was shocked, no duh. Before that, I…" I glanced at Sakura, who was staring at the table, but obviously waiting for an explanation. "I was just… Very taken aback."

"What happened before that, Teme?" Naruto couldn't stay on his seat.

"I… I was admiring how effortlessly beautiful she looked. No, not because she's a model. Because she's… She's Sakura." I blushed harder. No stopping now. "Under the moonlight, she looked like she was glowing… And that smile, that pretty smile… It just made my heart jump."

"So, when she kissed you…?" Hinata pried. This girl's really persistent.

"I… My mind went totally blank." I said. "Like all hell's been shoved down the drain and I didn't know what happened. Just blank.

"And then she left. That's when I felt the effect of the kiss. I still couldn't see anything. Just _Sakura_. I felt like I was on Cloud Nine, despite my mother's threats of shoving soap down my potty mouth since I cursed after Itachi teased me. All night, I've been thinking about that moment. Then all the moments we shared before. Then back to the beginning, when we first met. I just felt… Wow. Just, wow."

Sakura's beet red now. Kiba's grinning. Naruto had the biggest smile on his face—a smile of slyness and happiness. Sai had a smirk. Ino had a small smile.

"You just technically confessed your undying love to Ugly." Sai said.

"How romantic!" Hinata gushed, trying to keep her voice down. "See that, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun totally, _totally—_"

Hinata was cut off when Sakura immediately stood up and left. I stared at her retreating form, my mouth slightly agape.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Naruto called. She continued walking away.

"Why…" I asked myself. "What did I do?"

"I'll handle this." Hinata stood up and nodded toward Ino. "Ino-chan, let's go."

"H-hai." The two disappeared to Sakura's direction.

"What just happened?" I asked. For some odd reason, I felt scared.

"It's okay, Sasuke. She's just probably shocked, that's all." Naruto said.

"Probably?" I asked in an exasperated manner. "What's wrong?"

"We don't exactly know." Kiba put a finger on his chin.

"Maybe Ugly's confused." Sai added.

"Probably… Maybe…" I sighed. "What if she's just like that because she doesn't like me back?"

"Oh come on, Sasuke, that's—"

"I mean I did confess that I kind of like her to you guys, not to her. I didn't tell her first. I didn't confide her about it. Then I just ramble to you guys about what I really felt about_ her_." I started to panic.

_Come on, she's probably just…_

'Damn it. How inconsiderate could I get?'

_Well…_

"Don't worry." Naruto reassured me with his grin. "You already _probably _know Sakura… I bet that."

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Then she wouldn't be the type of girl to just hurt a friend, right?"

I let out a small smile of hope.

"Yeah."

"Now let's go. Kurenai-sensei _hates_ late students." Together, the four of us walked toward the classroom.

* * *

><p>I'm on a roll, babe!<p>

I'm actually working on chapter 12 heehee. And it's 1 AM *big grin*

Anyway, I'll try uploading chappie 12 ASAP. In the mean time, read my other fics. Drop a review, too~ Oh, and read my favorite works. You'll find a lot of awesome stories there.

PM me! Although I won't be able to reply ASAP because in a few hours I'll be off to my grandparents' house. Oh well XD

Enjoy!

KiiroIka xoxox


	15. Chapter 12

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Facing the Public—Part 2<p>

We arrived at the classroom, disappointed to see Sakura _not_ there. I took a seat beside the window; Naruto took a seat beside me. In front of me was Sai, and in front of Naruto was Kiba. The two turned their seats so they were facing us. The four of us formed a messed-up circle, ignoring the stares and glares we were getting. The glares were for me, only.

"Don't mind them, Sasuke." Kiba waved his hand.

"Yeah, duck-butt. They're only jealous of your hot chicken rear hair." Sai said, trying to lighten up the mood.

It didn't work when I saw two figures approach us. One had a messy, black hair and black eyes. The other had neatly combed red hair and sea green eyes. The funny thing was, the black-haired one had thick eyebrows while the shorter, red-haired one had no eyebrows at all.

"Gaara. Lee." Kiba acknowledged.

"I would like to have an audience with Sasuke-san!" The smaller red head, Gaara, a transferee from Suna, smiled, fire in his eyes. Oh, great. I remember this guy. He's Gai-sensei's favorite student. The two scream about youth and being youthful every chance they get.

"Only the jerk. Not dog boy, not art freak, not Mr. Perfect. Just Uchiha." Rock Lee said. He was Gai-sensei's son—no question, they look hell alike—but he was totally not daddy's boy. Lee's supposed to be a year higher than us, but since he failed some of his classes now, he's an irregular student. Poor him. He probably has a lot more classes to handle than us.

"Hey, none of you hurt Sasuke." Kiba stood up.

"We do not intend to fight with Sasuke-san. Such a disgraceful thing to do!" Gaara let out a creepy grin.

"He won't. I might, if he doesn't know what's good for him." Lee stated.

"Okay, okay. I'll go." I stood up as the rest stared at me as if I grew another head.

"Teme, did you see what Sasori and Deidara did to you?" Naruto stood up.

"Naruto-san may come." Gaara nodded. Lee shot him a glare.

"You idiot, I thought we talked about this." Lee immediately sighed. "Fine. But Uzumaki doesn't have any say in this."

The four of us walked outside. I trusted Gaara. Of course, he wouldn't get into a fight with me. He wouldn't want to disappoint his 'ol pal Gai. But Lee? I am not so sure…

"What do you want?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I would just want you to acknowledge me as your rival, Sasuke-san!" Gaara said, determination burning in his thickly lined eyes.

"Rival?" I asked. What the heck? Was this about Sakura again?

"Yes! Rival in winning the heart of…"

_Yup, Sakura._

"…the youthful, ever-blooming Sakura-chan!" Gaara had a dreamy look in his eyes. "So please, Sasuke-san, let us have a healthy competition to sweep the beautiful cherry blossom off her feet!"

"Uh…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay, then?"

_Y-you didn't decline?_

"You accept my challenge then?" He said, his voice still oddly happy.

"Uh…"

"Stay away from Sakura." Lee said. His glare was fixated on me.

"So, you like Sakura-chan, too?" Naruto asked. Lee sent him another death glare.

"I don't." He said. His glare went back to me. "But Gaara does."

"Eh." I said.

"Lee-kun, I told you not to fight my battles for me!" Gaara pouted. "I can handle this on my own!"

"Oh yeah? Remember when Youko, the girl from Suna, broke up with you? You were crying for two weeks." Lee said. Wow, so he was the _protective_ best friend, ne? "I won't let that happen again."

"But Lee-kun!" Gaara whined. "I can handle this. I can…"

"Stay away from her, Uchiha. I'll kill you if you don't." Lee stomped off to the boys bathroom after that.

"What the…" Was all I could say.

"Please, Sasuke-san, accept my challenge! Don't mind Lee-kun!" Gaara bowed down to me. What is this guy's problem?

"Look, there's no official thing going between us." I admitted. "I… I don't know if I'm after her as well."

Gaara looked at me with surprise.

"So I have a better chance at Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"That's up to Sakura… She decides, not me." I said. "Um… I'll go then."

"H-hai!" Gaara saluted me. "Now, I must head off to Gai-sensei to announce that I have been accepted by Sasuke-san in the battle for Sakura-chan's eternal, youthful love!"

Naruto and I watched as Gaara ran off. I was about to enter the classroom, when Lee went out of the bathroom and used his arm to press me against the wall. I got to observe his features closely. If it weren't for his thick eyebrows, he wouldn't have looked exactly like Gai.

"If Gaara gets hurt, I'll castrate you." He growled. He proceeded to march off to Gaara's direction.

"Well, that was really, really weird." Naruto said. "Gaara's really weird, but Lee being the protective best friend type? Wow."

I shrugged. Naruto went inside the classroom. I was about to follow him, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Look, if this is about Sakura…" I said as I turned around. My voice faltered when I saw that the person was Sakura.

"Well, it's about Sakura, yes. So what?" She asked, her pink eyebrow raised. Sakura crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

"Look, Sakura, I…" I said. I took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry. I didn't… I mean…"

"Shh." She said as she pressed her finger to my lips. "Do you really feel that way about me?"

I nodded. She pulled her finger away.

"I really like you, Sakura, and I'm sorry I disappoint you. I know it wasn't the right way to confess, but as soon as they mentioned it, my emotions got the best of me and I… I kinda spilled everything. You know… I'm the kind of person who lets his heart speak louder than his head, especially when what I'm feeling is strong." I rubbed the back of my neck as I smiled shyly. I felt my face heat up.

"Strong?" She smirked. I blushed more.

"Uh… I… Ahhh…" I was at a loss for words. She looked me straight in the eyes. I immediately got lost in emerald pools.

"Confess to me again." She said. "Properly."

"Err…" I looked to the side and probably turned as red as my favorite fruit.

_You dumbass, confess!_

"Sakura," I looked at her, emerald meeting coal, "I know we haven't known each other that long, and we really didn't have a pleasant first meeting, but I swear, as soon as I saw you, I knew there was something. When we got to know each other, I felt my heart leap. And I knew that you were special. I knew that there was something there. There was a spark.

"I like you, Sakura Haruno. More than you can ever think of. Every time I see you, my heart feels like it's going to explode into tiny Sasu-hearts. When I hear your voice, I feel like I'm floating on heaven. Whenever we interact, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

"I meant what I said when I encountered your fanboys. I will fight for your heart. I will do my best to get the girl of my dreams. I will sweep you off your feet, because I really, really like you, Sakura."

Okay, my face already felt like hot lava. Sakura's face wasn't any better. Her eyes were still locked on mine. Her face was red. Her lips formed an 'o' shape.

"S-say something." I blurted. She looked confused for a while, then she shook her head.

"You really like me that much." She breathed. She bit her lip and cursed "D-dammit!"

And she left me.

She _fucking_ left me.

_What the hell?_

I turned to the direction she went. Back to the classroom. I went in and saw that she was seated _away_ from the group. I was about to walk to her seat until Hinata called me.

"Sasuke-kun!" She waved her hand. I sighed, glanced at Sakura one last time, then went to my old seat.

"What happened?" She asked immediately. She was seated on Naruto's lap—PDA, wow.

_Aw, I wish Sakura'd do that to us._

'You idiot, this is no time for your perverted thoughts!'

Our_ perverted thoughts._

"I confessed properly, like she asked me to." I told them.

"What did you say?" Hinata almost squealed. I let out a sigh and repeated what I said to Sakura.

"How romantic!" Hinata clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "Well, next to Naruto-kun, of course."

"W-what did she say?" Ino asked when Hinata and Naruto started to make out.

_Seriously, these guys are so hot that they are going to melt the world with their massive PDA!_

"She said that I really liked her that much. Then she cursed and marched off to the classroom." I admitted, ignoring the sad, angry feeling in my chest.

"Really?" Hinata said, a bit breathless.

_Obviously because of that make out session._

"B-but why would Sakura-chan s-say that?" Ino's expression was full of worry. She glanced at Sakura.

"Like I said, maybe she's just confused." Sai said. Ino nodded at his class partner.

"Hey, Ino, did Sakura ever been in a situation like this before?" Kiba asked. "I mean, a guy liking her, and her liking him back?"

Ino placed a finger on her chin. She adjusted her lilac-rimmed glasses.

"N-no. I don't recall a-any situation like this c-coming from Sakura-chan." She shook her head.

"But she must've gotten used to all the guys liking her, right? Loving her, even." Naruto added.

"Then it's concluded: Ugly is definitely confused. Duckbutt likes her, and she likes him back. Probably. Obviously." Sai said, his voice low.

"Then all she needs is a little push!" Hinata stood up. "Okay guys! Time for operation: Matchmaker. Objective? Get Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun to be a couple!"

"Hinata, pipe down!" Sai glared. She blushed then sat on Naruto's lap again.

"Sorry! I just get like that when I'm excited." She stuck out her tongue. Thankfully, no one noticed us, since everybody's busy chatting in their own groups.

"Wh-what? Hey, wait, let's not force Sakura into something she doesn't want." I cut in. Of course, I totally love that they're helping me, but what if Sakura doesn't?

"Sasuke-kun, honey, we're helping you here." Hinata narrowed her eyes. Then she smiled sweetly. "And we're not forcing Sakura! We are simply going to lead her. Direct her. Help her."

"What if she doesn't really like me back?" I whispered.

"Oh come on, Sasuke! You can't be _that_ stupid!" Kiba exclaimed. "Sakura likes you. Period."

"But what about a while ago, then?" I asked. For some reason I did not want to believe she likes me. I did not want to get hurt.

_Get hurt._

"For the 3rd time, maybe she is just confused!" Sai rolled his eyes.

"Why do you keep on denying it?" Kiba sighed exasperatedly.

"Because…"

'…_I don't want to get hurt.'_

That's it!

"I don't want to get hurt!" I stood up, a weird smile on my face, as if I just discovered the biggest secret in the world. Some students stared at me weirdly. Sakura raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Hey, genius, what's your idea?" Naruto asked. I sat down, the grin still evident on my face.

"Maybe Sakura's in denial because she doesn't want to get hurt." I explained. "The reason I don't want to believe that she really might like me is because I don't want to expect something out of it then get hurt in the end."

"That's genius!" Naruto grinned.

"You have a point there." Sai smirked.

"B-but you did confess to Sakura-chan, r-right?" Ino whispered. "W-with that, there's nothing to be f-feared."

"Oh yeah. Your confession seemed very believable." Kiba added.

"Not just believable! If I were Sakura-chan, I would've kissed you right there." Hinata waved her hands around. Then turned to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. "No offense, Naruto-kun."

"It's okay, baby." He cooed and kissed her cheeks. "Besides, I would've done the same thing Hina-chan said if I were in Sakura-chan's shoes."

All of us were in deep thought. Just then, Ino's face brightened.

"She doesn't want to hurt Sasuke-kun." She whispered. "Th-that must be it. She doesn't want you t-to get hurt, Sasuke-kun."

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

"S-sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan l-likes you." Ino said. "S-surely you know her mom, Marina-s-san."

"Oh dear, I know her, all right." I sighed. "And she doesn't have a bone in her body that likes me. Not one bit."

"Th-there you have it. We all know how strict Sakura-chan's mom is." Ino bit her lip. "She doesn't want Sasuke-kun to get hurt because of M-Marina-san."

"Ino's right." Sai said.

"Well, at least we now know why." Kiba shrugged.

"So, what are going to do about it?" I asked. All of us were in deep thought until a student arrived and announced that Kurenai-sensei was out.

"She's pregnant!" She squealed. The whole class was filled with gossip.

"So she and Asuma-sensei finally decided on having a family, ne?" Sai wiggled his eyebrows. All of us nodded in agreement. As they continued to chatter, I glanced to my side and stared at Sakura. If our conclusion was correct, then I would do something about it. I'll make it work. She doesn't have to worry about her mom because I'll find a way.

_But remember, our conclusion isn't _her_ conclusion, too. What if it's something else?_

I sighed.

'Then I would just have to find a way to really win her heart.'

* * *

><p>...I wouldn't be surprised to see you all hauling tomatoes at me. Seriously. I suck.<p>

I am terribly, terribly sorry for not updating quickly. I'll be honest, I already have a plan for this story. I even typed a scene already (heehee) but I am waiting for the right time to put it.

I was out. Period. That's it. i couldn't find enough time to write a proper, unrushed fanfic. Sorry, I don't have full control over my schedule (trust me, if I did, I would be nearing the climax of the story).

Please don't kill me.

Another one: I won't be updating the next chapter (I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY, PROMISE) in a month or so. I'll be OUT (I seriously wanted to dedicate half my summer doing this project) so please don't wait. Preoccupy yourself with my FAVORITE FANFICS AND AUTHORS. I swear, they are pure awesomesauce.

Sorry and thank you for understanding~

KiiroIka


	16. Chapter 13

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Facing the Public—Part 3<p>

It was not long before lunchtime. We had an hour and a half of free period, since Kurenai-sensei was out; another hour and a half for Mathematics. We thought it would be free period, since Asuma-sensei would probably be with Kurenai-sensei, but he got a substitute teacher to be with us.

"Man, I am starving!" Kiba stretched his arms and took a place on his seat. Others followed. I was about to sit when I heard a little yelp behind me. I turned to see some cheesy nachos and chocolate pudding flying toward my face.

"Sasuke!" I heard Sakura call.

_Splat._

"Holy shit." I mutter. Cheesy nachos were all over my shoulders and my chest while the chocolate pudding was dripping all over my head.

_My hair! My beautiful, beautiful hair!_

The canteen erupted into laughter as I felt my face heat up. Sakura stood up, an irritated look plastered on her face.

"Oh my God, Sasuke, I am so sorry." She gritted her teeth. The cafeteria continued to laugh. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You assholes better stop laughing at him! What would you feel if I spilled cheese and chocolate over your uniform, huh? You people have nothing better to do than laugh at the people whose lives are extremely miserable. Mind your own business and keep your stupid gossip to your self!" Sakura got my tray and placed it on the table. She grabbed my wrist and we started marching off to the swimming pool.

"Sakura, it's okay." I said.

"Shut up! No, it's not!" She growled. "They laughed at you! How can you handle that?"

"Um, I was frozen with embarrasment. I wasn't able to utter a word and just let myself get swallowed into laughter. You call that handling?"

"You're a man, for Kami's sake! Why the hell didn't you utter a comeback or something?"

"Well, apparently, I'm not an ace when it comes to that." I rolled my eyes. "I'm the butt of all jokes, remember?"

We reached the pool and she went inside the girls' locker room. She came out with a towel. We stayed in front of the sinks and showers.

"I can clean myself, really." I gave her a reassuring smile. Her eyes dangerously narrowed as she wet the towel and started to wipe my face.

"Stupid people. Don't know how to mind their own business." She mumbled as she started to wipe my face and hair. She let out an exasperated sigh and looked at me with apology. "Look, I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to trip and embarrass you in front of the whole canteen, okay?"

I smiled. "I know. It's okay."

I sat down on the floor and sighed. She sat down in front of me and continued to wipe off chocolate off my hair.

"You look like a total idiot." Sakura immediately laughed.

"H-hey! It's your fault!" I pout. She continued to laugh at me.

"You are so adorable!" She _squealed_. Sakura Haruno squealed and called me adorable!

"I am not adorable!" I huffed. "I am handsome. I am a man, for God's sake! A man!" Pretty soon I joined her. We started to laugh. We didn't know why; we just did. And it felt great.

After a few minutes we started to quiet down, letting small giggles and chuckles escape our lips. The towel was back on my head. I let my eyes get lost in her green ones. My heart jumped when she stared back, her mouth slightly agape. I felt her breath mingle with mine as she moved closer, our noses only centimeters away. My cheeks warmed up as my eyes started to close. I could feel the warmth of her lips near mine. We were going to kiss! A few centimeters closer and—

"Teme! Sakura-chan!"

We immediately pulled back as we heard footsteps towards us. We stared at each other, a bit shocked, and faces extremely red.

"I—"

"Uh—"

"You idiot! There was _obviously_ something going on between these two!" Hinata bonked her boyfriend's head as they materialized beside us.

_Damn Naruto! We were about to kiss! KISS!_

"N-no, no. It's okay." I grinned. Ino handed me my spare polo, which I kept in her locker.

Well, that's what best friends are for, I guess.

"S-s-sasuke-kun, here's y-your shirt." She smiled shyly. I returned the smile. From the corner of my eye I saw Sakura frown. Trick of light, maybe.

"Well, I'm going to change. Y'all go back to the cafeteria. I'm going to meet you guys there." I grinned, then turned to Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Hey, it was my fault, okay?" She stood up and straightened her skirt. Her face was impassive.

"Well, fine, it was." I grinned. She flashed me a knowing smirk and they headed back to the cafeteria.

-x-

I walked back to the cafeteria and I noticed some people looking at me. When I looked at them they looked away and started to whisper.

"Don't mind them, Sasuke." Sakura had a hand on my shoulder and a death glare expression at her face. The people staring at me looked scared.

"Yeah, yeah. It's okay!" I smiled. Her expression softened and we headed back to the table.

As I was passing by one of the tables, I couldn't help but overhear a bunch of girls eating lunch and listening to an iPhone on speaker.

They were listening to my voice.

"_If it's you and me forever, if it's you and me right now that'd be alright…"_

I walked slower and strained my ear to hear them.

"It's been a while since Ekusasuchi posted a song, ne?" The blue-haired girl gushed.

"Oh my God, I know! I really, _really_ miss him!" The girl with the black hair squaled.

"It doesn't help if he keeps covering up his face and hair with shades and a beanie." The girl with yellow hear and pink highlights pouted. The iPhone kept playing my voice.

"You know, it adds to the mystery." The raven-haired girl wiggled her eyebrows. "He's sexy like that." I shuddered.

"What if he's ugly?" The girl with the deep indigo rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's why he's hiding."

"I CAN-NOT BELIEVE YOU!" The blondie shrieked. "It's obvious that his skin's silky smooth. And he just _oozes_ flawlessness."

"I am going to make you listen to all 32 of his covers on repeat for one week straight just to make you _love_ him!" The blue-haired girl started waving her iPhone around.

"What if," the raven-head started, "Ekusasuchi023 is actually a guy from our school?"

"OH MY GOD!" All three of, er, _my_ fans squealed in delight. I walked away.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked as I sat down on the table. I looked at her and shrugged.

"You know…" I started in a hushed voice. "I think I know what would happen if I revealed that I was Ekusasuchi."

"Will you do it?" Sakura asked, her eyes twinkling with curiosity.

I shook my head.

"I'm keeping low. No way I'm revealing that _I'm_ Ekusasuchi023." I said, my voice not that loud.

Boy, I wish I never said it at all after hearing one of the girls talking about me a while ago let out a squeal. I turned around and saw all three of my fangirls gaping at me, obviously starstruck.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE UCHIHA IS EKUSASUCHI023?"

* * *

><p>LATE UPLOAD. Sorry!<p>

So, OMG. Sasuke's Ekusasuchi023? I DIDN'T FREAKING KNOW THAT!

So yeah. My following updates may be longer and later, since second year Architecture's kinda harder. Kinda. In terms of reasearchwork. So please pray that I survive *sweatdrop*

Oh didja know? I was rummaging through my old computer files since I found my old USB, then I found one of my old, amateur fanfics and I laughed. It's a nice story (SasuSaku-SaiSaku-NaruSaku love triangle) inspired by the show JONAS. Lol. My writing styler definitely improved. Oh well. I'm onsidering revising it, but I have too many on my shoulders. Maybe when things get easier :)

'Til then, friends!

~KiiroIka


	17. Chapter 14

**Screwed Up World**, A SasuSaku Fanfic.

Rated T.

KiiroIka

Summary:

In a world where Sasuke wasn't cool and cold, where Sakura was the stoic Ice Queen, Naruto and Hinata the richest, most popular power couple in the school and where Ino and Karin are actually the nice, timid girls in the scene, how do things turn out?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Past Equals Present<p>

_Oh. My. Fucking. Gawsh._

"No way!" The blue-haired girl squealed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The blondie stared at me in disbelief.

"Yes! I'm sure of it!" The black-haired girl nodded, happiness glinting in her eyes.

"No, no. I—" I said, raising my hands. "You must have been mistaken. I—"

"I heard it with my own ears, I swear!" One of them said.

"Hey, hey! Sasuke Uchiha is _the_ Ekusasuchi023!" Another yelled.

"Hey, now, back off!" Sakura stood up.

"No! Don't!" _Too late_.

"What?!"

"Impossible!"

"I've loved you from the start!"

"MARRY ME!"

The noise was UNBEARABLE. People started crowding. Noise of shock, anger, glee and excitement filled the cafeteria. One of the writers from the academy paper came up front and started asking questions I can't seem to comprehend.

"I—" I managed to choke out. I stumbled forward and my breathing became heavy.

"Teme? Teme! Oi! Are you all-rrrgh? Whsss wrrrrng?" Naruto. Naruto?

My head started feeling light.

I can't hear anything.

Everything was a blur.

People were closing in.

_What the… What the hell is happening?!_

"Sasuke!"

The last thing I felt before completely blacking out was my chest burning like mad.

-x-

_Nngh._

"—claustrophobic. Yep. It's written here in his records." A female voice—probably the school nurse—said.

"Will he be alright?" Another female voice—_Sakura_—asked, her voice worrisome.

"I believe so. His breathing's alright. He should take a painkiller to lessen his headache. Also, I suggest he stay away from closed, crowded places—" The nurse, Shizune, turned to look at me. "Oh, he's awake!" She scurried to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. "How are you?"

"Nauseous." I admitted.

"Oh, Sasuke… I left a few painkillers on your bedside table. I suggest you don't go back in class for a while and go to an open place, say, the field or an open park." Shizune smiled. "I have already written an excuse note."

"Thanks, Shizune-san." I smiled weakly.

She gave me a nod and a smile. "You're free to go." With that, she walked away, her place to be replaced by Sakura.

I looked at her. "I'm real sorry I got you into this mess…"

"I saw your previous records. Seems that it's not your first time having some sort of claustrophobic-slash-anxiety attack. Your records full of 'em." Sakura sighed and placed a hand over mine. "Care to tell me what's up?"

I slightly shiver as I remember an event from my childhood.

"It's nothing, really." I shrugged. "I just got caught up in a mall frenzy before…"

"Sasuke."

"…got seriously injured, you know. Crazy…"

"Sasuke."

"…maybe even saw my brother's best friend get caught up in the mob and die…"

"Sasuke!"

I blinked once. Twice. My chest was heaving and my cheeks were wet.

"You're crying and you're pale." Sakura said, her jade eyes filled with concern. "Let's talk about this some other time, shall we?"

I bite my lip. No one, not even Naruto, knows about this dark corner of my childhood. This traumatizing event that probably lead me to who—where—I am today.

"No… It's alright." I wiped my cheeks and let out a breath. "Can… Can you skip classes? I'll tell you everything when we're in the field."

Sakura smirked. "Easy peasy."

-x-

_A/N: Sasuke will be narrating the whole story to Sakura in this part. End of Sasuke's narration to Sakura will be indicated by this: _~_ Oh, and the italicized sentences, which are narrated in third person, are Sasuke's flashbacks._

It happened back when I was seven. Mom, Itachi and I went to the Industrial City (A/N: made up. Yeah, yeah) to accompany Itachi's best friend Shisui in one of his mall tours.

You see, our cousing Shisui Uchiha was this big time famous pianist. He's the same age as Itachi. Itachi and Shisui were best friends. We always had him over. I could say he was my best friend as well.

Our family loved Shisui. We held sleepovers, road trips and other stuff whenever he isn't busy in the music industry. Child stars were very sought after back then.

So, it was the last leg of Shisui's mall tours—Industrial City. We told him not to push through since the mall he was performing in was not only well known for its beautiful and exquisite design but the mobs that form there whenever there are sales or hot concerts. Still, Shisui wanted to perform there. What can we do? We just agreed to go with him.

"_A lot of my fans are in Industrial City Starmall. It would totally suck if I don't get to perform there!" Shisui grinned._

"_I don't think I'll get to change your mind, so, what's the point." Itachi shrugged._

"_We'll go with you, right? Right, Shisui-nii?" Little Sasuke grinned at his idol._

Shisui didn't believe the madness that happened back in Starmall when people there go insane. We didn't believe it. So, a day before his last mall tour, we arrived at Industrial City and decided to go around the mall for a while. We wanted to look around the big mall while Mom and Shisui's mom wanted to check out the Christmas Sale.

Boy, that was probably the most stupid decision we have ever made.

"_Hey, hey! Look at that crowd over there!" Sasuke pointed. He held his mother's hand as he watched the people rush in and get lost in the sea of people inside the Department Store a few meters away._

"_Nagi-chan, I think we better head back…" Mikoto said after seeing a woman walking past them with a bruise on her eye and a cut on her lip. "This sale is crazy."_

_Nagi, Shisui's mother, nodded. "I tink so, too."_

The Department store windows were plastered with promos and discounts and new releases. The entrance was overflowing with people; some trying to get in, some trying to get out.

Going in there would be suicide.

Of course, none of us kids knew that.

"_They have the latest model of Robo Monsters 2000! It's on 50% sale! I have to get it for my son!" A mother in her late 30's said._

"_Well, you're too late. It's limited edition. It's a good steal and stocks are depleting quickly. So much people are buying this… My son got a bruise from squeezing into that crowd!" Another mother said. Sasuke's ears perked up and his eyes brightened._

"_Mommy, mommy, did you hear that?" He said. He turned to Itachi and Shisui. "They have Robo Monster 2000 model AB3 Limited Edition!"_

_Shisui was snapped out of his conversation with Itachi. "Really?!"_

"_Mommy, I want it!" I said._

"_Let's go get it!" Shisui agreed._

_Both moms said no in unison. "It's dangerous in there! You could get hurt!" Mikoto chided._

"_B-but, mommy… I want it so bad." Sasuke's eyes were in tears._

"_Honey, I'm sure we can get you something else another time, not now." She scolded. "Let's go."_

"_Hey, Sasuke!" Shisui tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Do you really want it?"_

"_H-hai, Shisui-nii!" I said. He grinned and took my hand._

"_Let's go get it."_

The crowd of desperate, angry, violent shoppers was no place for a kid like me or Shisui. But we wanted that toy so bad we held hands and ran to the crowd. Nagi-san called out Shisui's name and we stopped ourselves from entering the frenzy. We were near the entrance so we were getting pushed around.

But the mob wasn't the scary part.

The scary part was when some stupid, Goddamned motherfucker screamed one word that threw the people off their feet.

Nagi-san was nearing us when the word rang in everyone's ears.

Bomb.

People started freaking out. Crowds desperately tried to get out the department store. Shisui and I ran, but we were too slow. We, soon, were stuck in the middle of a rampant crowd.

_Itachi, completely ignoring his mother's call, went after his little brother and his best friend. He managed to get to Nagi. She turned, tears in her eyes, and said words that made Itachi's heart stop._

"_I can't see them. Shisui, Sasuke. I can't find them."_

Everything was a blur. People around me pushed and punched and kicked. They screamed and panicked and didn't give a damn about Shisui or me. I saw Shisui get battered and bruised in front of my very eyes. Soon he was pulled away from me. I called out for him. I got so scared and stumbled a few times, my hands and legs getting stepped on. I thought I was going to die. My vision darkened, my body went numb and my chest felt heavy.

I lost consciousness after hearing the sound of a megaphone crackling.

I woke up in a hospital. Mom was crying. Itachi was in the bed beside mine.

_Sasuke and Itachi opened their eyes to see nothing but white. They had needles stuck to them. The room was filled with sobs and beeping sounds._

"_Sasuke! Itachi! My babies!" Mikoto cried as she went between the two siblings' beds and hugged each of them tight. "I thought I was going to lose you!"_

_Sasuke suffered from a lot of cuts and bruises and a broken leg. Itachi was in the same condition, though it was his arm that was broken. Mioto only had a few bruises on her arms._

"_Don't you ever, ever do that again! Do you hear me?! Never again!" She yelled and cried. Sasuke was so scared._

"_Where's… Where's Shisui and Nagi-san?" Itachi asked. Mikoto's eyes were wide and she looked like she was dead._

Mom was so pale and her pupils were dilated and her breathing stopped.

I wish Itachi didn't open his mouth. I wish I didn't open my mouth.

"_Mommy?"_

"_N-nagi's in the ER." Mikoto said, her voice monotone and raspy._

"_And Shisui-nii?"_

_No words came out of Mikoto._

Shisui was dead.

The news hit me like I was thrown back into the crowd of people. Scenes from that horrifying day flashed in my mind. Shisui pulling me to the crowd. Someone shouting out the word 'bomb.' Shisui getting bruised. Our hands separating.

The beeping got louder. Doctors came in. My mind spun and I was thrown back into unconsciousness.

The whole week was a blur. The funeral was heartbreaking. Nagi-san was in a coma. There were no Uchiha Christmas parties held that year. I kept blaming myself for his death.

_If only I had listened. If only I hadn't told him I wanted it. If only…_

The memories didn't leave me alone and I would black out when I'm in closed spaces. When I'm in crowds, I'd have anxiety attacks. Sometimes, I'd the memories would come rushing back to me and I would black out even if I was in a big, spacious room.

That's when the bullying started.

I kept blacking out in the classroom and my kids called me weak. They called me stupid. They called me tons of names each time I came back from the nurse's office. None of them had any idea what I had gone through.

Everything got worse when the bullies actually closed in on me and started, well, bullying me.

It was a cloudy afternoon and I was alone in the playground. Akako Hinamori, the big girl in my class, alongside the rowdy boys in the class, trapped me in their circle and beat me up. It brought back horrible memories and naturally, I was out before the bruises formed.

My mom found out the truth and those kids were suspended. The kids in my class stayed away from me. I had no friends and I was completely alone. The following grade, I was transferred to a different class. That's when I met Naruto. That year, the visions receded and, with precautionary measures, I was alright again. I still had nightmares and I had to stay away from crowds and small spaces to prevent the black outs and I, being the loser, had black-outs due to getting locked inside a locker or a janitor's closet. It became bearable, eventually. Naruto was there to stick up for me most of the time anyway.

"It's thanks to that past that I am who I am today—claustrophobic, a loser, a person who can't face a crowd. That's why I don't want anyone to know I'm Ekusasuchi023 on YouTube. They'd just mob me and I can't… I can't take that." I finished. I looked at Sakura and saw her face twisted in sympathy.

"Suke, I'm sorry." Sakura said. We sat in the middle of the field. Her hand was intertwined with mine. My cheeks were wet again and my chest was heaving. "The nightmares… They don't happen anymore, right?"

"They still do, but it's very rare." I wipe my cheeks with my sleeves and flash her a smile. "It's hard to have nightmares when all I dream about is you, Kura." I place my hand on her cheek and I felt her lean to it.

"Thank you, Suke." She said, her warm cheek not leaving my touch. She scooted closer to me. "I know it must be hard for you to tell me all of this."

"Yeah… But hey, it feels good letting it out." I said. "And I had you with me the whole time." my hand left her cheek only to intertwine with her fingers once more. "You held onto me so I won't fall back into the darkness."

I saw her smile that beautiful, genuine smile and somehow, I knew.

I won't fall back into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH T_T<strong>

One year... I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR ONE _FREAKING_ YEAR!

I am so, so terribly sorry!

Well, I won't promise you guys anything, but here's an extra long chapter for you guys.

I hope I can update again!

I AM SO SORRY! I love you guys if you're still reading this.

As I have said before,

**I WON'T ABANDON THIS STORY!**


End file.
